I Think I Love You
by Dragonblood102703
Summary: Athena Hana just moves into Ouran and, like Haruhi, she is mistaken as a boy and is dragged into the Host Clubs adventures. What happens when she starts to fall in love with Takashi Morinozuka and what happens when her friend, Shinji Kurosaki, starts to fall for Kyoya Ootori? This is a romance comedy about the story of two people who never expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

OHSHC Fanfiction

Chapter One:

I stared sleepily at the computer screen in front of me as the light glared in my eyes. My clock currently said 2:03 a.m. Drat, I really need to get some sleep. I thought to myself, staring at the half finished paper in front of me. Just then, I heard shuffling from downstairs and I looked at the door in fear. In a panic I picked up my clothes off the floor, tidied my desk filled with papers, sat back in front of my laptop, and put on the emotionless mask my father had taught me to use. The door opened as soon as I did and I refrained myself from flinching at the sound of my father's voice.

"Athena, still doing homework?" He asked, staring at me coldly.

"Yes Father. I'm reviewing my work. I want to be completely ready for my first day at Ouran tomorrow." I said stiffly.

"Good. Work is more important than sleep. Work is more important than anything. Remember that Athena." My father said. He stepped back to leave the room but glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Oh and one other thing. They have uniforms but I find them absolutely disgusting so you may wear something appropriate that will represent us good tomorrow. I already talked to the head of the school. Everything's arranged." And he left without another word, his footsteps leaving echoes throughout the house. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and stared out my half-closed window. The stars shined meekly, as if they feared my father as well. I sighed, looked at my uncompleted page, shut down the computer, and plopped onto my bed. My father wanted everything to be perfect, and that is what's going to happen because when I do something wrong, well, it doesn't end well.

The next morning my alarm clock went off and I slammed my fist onto it in anger. I was never much of a morning person but as soon as I did a familiar streak of black whizzed in front of my face. I chuckled as my cat, Midnight, sat beside my face on the bed and was purring slightly. His light blue eyes looked into mine as if he was staring into my soul. I shook my head slightly and got up, ready to dress for the day. I grabbed long black khakis, a black shirt, black shoes, socks, and a nice black jacket. My father always suggested I wear all black. I looked into my bathroom mirror, taking in my appearance. I had short, messed up hair that was white and deep dark blue eyes. I wasn't that big and people often mistook me for a boy, mostly because of the formal way I dressed and how my hair was short and cropped. I didn't really care and it didn't help much that my chest was flat as a board.

"Good enough." I said to myself, grabbing my school bag and laptop along the way downstairs. I already knew my father wouldn't be home so I skipped breakfast, ignored the limo that waited for me outside, and continued my trek to Ouran. On my way to the school I grabbed out my hat and glasses. I didn't usually wear my glasses but today I didn't want anyone to pay attention to me so I also hid my unusual hair in my hat and I wasn't planning on taking it off.

It took me about 20 minutes to walk there but I had left early, resulting in me reaching the school half an hour before classes started. I figured I might as well get my schedule and hurry up to my first class before anyone noticed me. I walked up to the front office and glanced nervously inside. Thankfully, there was someone at the desk. I straightened myself, made sure all my hair was tucked in, and walked stiffly into the room.

"Good evening ma'am." I said to the lady currently at the desk. She looked up in surprise and smiled at me. "I just recently transferred her and I was wondering if you have my schedule yet?" I asked in a polite tone.

"You are Mr. Hana then? Yes I have your schedule and a map of Ouran. If you need any assistance let me know." She said, handing me two papers. I bowed in respect and quietly left, taking a look at the papers in my hands. My schedule had all the necessary courses with an extra period I would probably spend studying. I sighed when I saw that gym was added though. I wasn't very good with sports. I looked at the other paper: the map. Ouran was huge.

"What in the world…" I said to myself while looking through the map. It was the most confusing place I've ever seen.

"Are you lost?" Someone asked from behind me. I calmly turned around although the other student did surprise me quite a lot. There was a student standing in front of me, wearing Ouran's boy uniform. I didn't know why though: the student looked like a girl. She had short brown hair with concerned brown eyes. Her voice was deeper than other girls but lighter than any boy's I've heard so far.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but I am a little lost." I said, bowing to her. Her eyes had widened when I had called her ma'am and she looked at me in panic.

"W-what do you mean? I'm a boy." She said in quite a hurry. I tilted my head at her in confusion.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I can tell you're a girl." I said to her, causing her eyes to widen slightly in fear. "But if you want…" I added quickly, "I don't need to tell anyone. We all have our secrets." She seemed to relax at this and she smiled at me.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Are you a transfer? I've never seen you before." She asked as they started to walk down the empty halls.

"Yes. I'm starting today actually." I said simply, not wanting to give any more information about myself.

"That must be exciting. Could I see your schedule?" She asked, pointing to the paper in my hand. I handed it to her, careful not to touch her hand or fingers. I didn't like touching. The touching. Anything.

"Wow! You have a lot of classes with me. Everything but Math and Gym. I could show you around if you want." She said as she stared at my schedule.

"I would appreciate it if you did. Maybe you could even accompany me to the classes we have together?" I asked a little hesitantly. She smiled at me.

"Of course I can. We better get to our first class though." She said and she led me through the many halls of Ouran. By the time we had reached our first class I had memorized half of the school's halls and classes.

"I better inform the teacher of my arrival. Thank you Miss. Fujioka." I said bowing to her before she walked into the classroom.

"Please it was no problem and call me Haruhi. I'm not the type that likes fancy names." She said before she smiled at me and walked into the class. Just as she did, a bell sounded, signalling the beginning of class and people began to file past me and into the class, some casting curious glances my way. I straightened my clothes, made sure my hat was hiding my hair, pushed up my glasses with my first finger (which was a habit) and walked into the classroom. The teacher was sitting at his desk and looked up when I entered. He smiled at me and gestured for me to come closer.

"You must be Mr. Hana. I'll introduce you to the class." He said to me. There it is again. Mr. Hana. Do I really look like a boy? I thought to myself as the teacher tried to get everyone's attention. Everyone eventually quieted down and turned to look at me curiously. I noticed Haruhi in the back giving me encouraging smiles while on either side of her were twins who were staring at me with kinda frightening smiles on their faces.

"Alright settle down. We have a new transfer student joining us today." The teacher said and he gestured for me to introduce myself.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Athena Hana and I'll enjoy meeting each and every one of you." I said, bowing deeply to them all. When I looked back up some of the girls in the class were staring at me with dreamy looks in their eyes. When I made eye contact with some they turned brick red and looked away. Do they have a fever? I thought as I looked at them.

"Alright. Anyone have any questions for Mr. Hana?" The teacher asked. Almost every hand in the room was raised, including Haruhi's and those shady twins. The first student to ask was a girl who instantly reddened at the sight of me. I looked at her confused.

"Where are you from?" She asked. I sighed inwardly, knowing this would happen.

"I just recently moved from France."

"Are you single?" This question caused me to stiffen slightly.

"Yes. I've never dated."

"What's the hat for?" This time, it was the twins who asked that question. I stared at them coolly.

"I enjoy hats." I said simply, hiding the fact that I hid my hair because it would draw unwanted attention. They looked at each other before staring back at me with curious expressions.

"That's a lame reason." They said at the same time. I stared at them for a moment before the teacher cleared his throat.

"That's enough for now. Please Mr. Hana, take a seat behind Fujioka." I breathed a silent sigh of relief. At least I was going to sit by someone I knew, but that would mean that I would have to deal with those shady twins. I made my way to my seat, oblivious to all the fond stares I was receiving from the girls. I thought they had something in their eyes.

"How lucky for you! At least you know me right?" Haruhi said to me when I sat behind her. I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess I am pretty lucky." I said before she turned around, paying attention to the teacher. About 5 minutes into the lesson I was already bored out of my mind, though I didn't show it of course. Everything the teacher was teaching so far I already knew. I was about a year ahead of everyone around me but they couldn't move me to a higher class besides my math class which was for second years. Eventually, the class ended and much to my annoyance the twins turned in their seats and smiled at me.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." They said at the same time, holding out their hands. I shook them both at the same time, grabbed my stuff, and started to leave the classroom. The twins stared at my retreating back with identical amused faces.

"Guys, you probably should leave him alone. He doesn't seem like a very social person." Haruhi told them coldly, also walking out of the classroom.

"Aw Haruhi! But he could be out new toy!" Hikaru said.

"Besides, we want to find out what's the deal with his hair and glasses. We can't even see his eyes with how dark they are." Kaoru added. They both followed Haruhi out of the classroom. Eventually the end of the day drew near. Athena had just got done with gym and was heading toward his math class.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Athena Hana." I said for about the seventh time that day. Thankfully this teacher didn't allow the students to ask me questions and she sat me near the back behind this blonde kid. As soon as I sat down he whipped around and studied me, his violet eyes shining brightly.

"I'm so excited! A new transfer student! I'm Tamaki Suou!" He said rather quickly, causing me to stare at him blankly before I replied.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Suou." I said. He waited for me to say something else and seeing that I didn't continued:

"I'm so happy you decided to come to Ouran! You'll enjoy it here that's a promise! OH! And this is my best friend Kyoya Ootori! Kyoya say hi!!" He said and this time he pointed to the person sitting next to me. I looked over at him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hana." He said simply, giving me a smile. My eyes narrowed ever so slightly, because I noticed that smile of his was a fake. Definitely a fake. I returned a small, fake smile to him.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, before turning and looking up front. The teacher droned on and on and I felt myself drifting away. The bell rang loudly though, causing me to jump in my seat. I shook my head roughly, my lack of sleep from the night before distracting me greatly. My father would be late today so maybe I can find a quiet room in Ouran where I could catch up on some sleep. Apparently, fate had a different choice for me.

"Oh Athena!!!" Tamaki yelled from behind me, just as I was about to leave. I shut my eyes for a moment in frustration before turning to him with a fake smile.

"What is it Suou?" I asked.

"Please, call me Tamaki! I wanted to ask if you were busy this afternoon?!?" He asked, his eyes shining as he bounced up and down in front of me. I stared at him curiously.

"No I'm not. Why do you ask?" I asked back to him. I suddenly got a bad feeling about this.

"Why don't you visit our club this afternoon! It's in Music Room 3!" He said. I thought about it, tapping my chin with my pencil. I figured I wouldn't get much sleep anyway since my father would probably keep me up to ask about school.

"I might as well." I said, shrugging. What I didn't know though was what type of club it was. Before I could ask though, he had ran out of the room yelling: "He's coming! He's coming!" Down the halls. I stared after him in surprise before I steadied myself, heading the same way Tamaki had just disappeared. Fortunately, I had memorized the part of the school that had the Music rooms and libraries so I could find my way there easily. Of course, I stopped at the library before going to the music room, picking up a very interesting book I could distract myself with for about at least a week. Eventually I stood in front of the room labeled Music Room #3. I felt nervous about going in. What if it was the Dark Magic club I heard about? I didn't feel like doing any rituals. I stood there for a few more moments before I heard talking through the door. I pressed my ear up to it, listening intently.

"He is going to come! He told me so himself!" I head, recognizing the voice instantly as Tamaki with his whiny voice. The second voice I remembered as well. It was the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Come on boss. He refused to even talk to us in class! What makes you think he would come here?" They asked him. I could practically hear the machines in his brain working.

"Well, because he's so lonely!" He said simply. My eyes widened in surprise. I'm...lonely? Do I really look that lonely?

"Now that I think about it, he does seem lonely." A third voice said. My face grew from surprised to a small smile. That was definitely Haruhi's voice. Hearing her voice gave me some courage and I opened the door slowly. Red flower petals flew into my face and I grabbed one and studied it. Based on its shape and color I could tell it was a rose petal. I threw it up in the air and turned to look at the people currently in the room. Tamaki had Haruhi in a tight hug, probably because she had supported him, but he had stopped spinning her around when I opened the door. The twins were staring at me with amused looks on their faces. Kyoya had barely glanced from his laptop. The two in the back I had previously met in my gym class. It was Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka although he preferred to be called Honey. They were staring at me with curious expressions. I cleared my throat and stepped into the room.

"I hope I didn't bother your club." I said politely, bowing to them all. By the time I looked up, Tamaki was running toward me. He engulfed me in a huge hug and spun me around.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD COME!!" He yelled into my ear. Causing me to wince as he continued to spin me. Touching. The touching. Touching traps. Touching, touching, TOUCHING. I thought this last thought and my eyes widened as I pushed Tamaki away from me roughly and as hard as I could. We both stumbled and he and I fell to the floor. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact soon to come. It never did. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that the twins had caught Tamaki while someone was holding me as well. I quickly got up, straightened myself, and turned around. Takashi was standing behind me, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Thank you." I said stiffly. He had touched me. I then turned to Tamaki and bowed low. "I'm sorry about that Tamaki. You surprised me." I said to Tamaki next. Tamaki's smile returned in a heartbeat.

"No need to apologize! I should be! It was rude of me to surprise you like that." He said, bowing to me in a princely manner. I smiled back at him slightly and said:

"No problem." Then I looked around at the room I was in. it was decorated with little tables and couches. The windows were opened all the way, causing the room to be a hundred times more brighter than the hall outside. "What exactly is your club Tamaki?" I asked him, uncertain of the answer. It didn't seem like a Dark Magics club. Thankfully the floor wasn't littered with blood and bones or something. Just with rose petals.

"My dear Athena, I have invited you here for one reason. I would like to ask if you would like to join our Host Club!" Tamaki said, making a big scene by spreading his arms out royally. I stared at him blankly for a moment. What in the world is a Host Club? Do they plan all the parties and stuff? The others must have seen the look of confusion on my face.

"It's okay Hana-chan! Lots of people don't know what the host club is!!" Honey-senpai said to me, giggling at my confused expression. I instantly straightened up. I didn't know something. That certainly bothered me.

"Can you explain it to me?" I asked him, leaning down to look at him. He smiled up at him and I swear I could see flowers pop around his face.

"We talk to all the pretty ladies here and make them happy!" He said. I stared at him even more confused. I placed my fingers under my chin and closed my eyes in concentration, thinking about what Honey just said to me. So, it's like they all discuss their problems? Like a...what was it...tutoring? Meanwhile Tamaki was making a big speech about the Host club while I was thinking. I didn't hear him. An interview? No, that's for reporters. Do they discuss their feelings? Wait!

"I got it!" I said loudly, alerting everyone. "Therapy!" Tamaki gasped and the next second, he was sitting in a dark corner growing mushrooms. I stared after him with a blank look on my face.

"I'm sorry Tamaki. I didn't mean to offend you but it wasn't exactly clear to me as to what a host club exactly does." I said, rubbing the back of my neck with worry. Tamaki suddenly got up and spun around with a huge smile on his face.

"Then I'll tell you what we do!" He said cheerfully and he spent the next ten minutes explaining what they do. Of course, I paid careful attention to see if this club was actually worth it. It sounded fun and it would help take my mind off things at home. Goodness knows I could use more friends, even if they were crazy. There was one problem though: I'm a girl and they don't know that.

"So! What do you think!?!" Tamaki asked me when he was done explaining. I looked at them all. They all seemed so nice, so...trustworthy. I decided.

"Yes. I'll join the Host Club." I said, standing up from the couch with a determined look on my face. The twins and Honey cried in joy and danced around the room. Kyoya and Mori had small smiles on their faces. Haruhi had beamed at me and Tamaki had tears in his eyes and was spinning me around in a hug again. This time, I didn't freak out when he touched me. I smiled to myself as I spun around with him, careful not to knock anyone down in the process.

 ** _Hey you guys its me!! Da author of this story! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter (I actually hope people are actually reading this)! Just to give you a warning: In future chapters I will be switching the point of view of characters. See you next chapter!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Eventually, everyone had calmed down about my sudden decision. It wasn't until the twins said something that I regretted it slightly.

"First thing we need to do is fix your appearance." They said in unison, eyeing me up and down. I pushed up my glasses and tightened my hat slightly.

"What's with the hat and glasses anyway Athena? We can hardly see any of your face!" Tamaki yelled at me, though not in a bad or angry way, just surprised.

"I don't like to get a lot of attention. I've never had it before." I said, fidgeting.

"Well, if you can Hana-chan, pretty please remove your hat and shades!!" Honey said to me, pulling on my sleeve.

"Well…" I started, still unsure but Honey gave me an encouraging smile and I faltered. "Fine. Just...give me a moment." I said. I sat down on one of the couches while everyone sat down on the one opposite of me to get a better view of my face. I breathed in a shaky breath. Only my father had seen my eyes and hair. I had no idea how they would react. In one quick movement I snatched my hat and glasses off to reveal my slightly messed up white hair and blue eyes as I stared at the others. They stared blankly back at me. We remained like that for a few moments before I started to fidget under all the attention. I couldn't see what they were thinking.

"Athena." Tamaki said suddenly, getting up off the couch. I stared at him fearfully. "You look absolutely...ADORABLE!!" He shouted the last word and grabbed me into a earth-shattering hug, almost squeezing the life out of me.

"Your white hair and blue eyes are a very unusual and rare trait. This could be what we've been looking for." Kyoya added from the background with a smile on his face. I was surprised to find that it wasn't a fake one.

"MY GOODNESS!"

"WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT!" The twins yelled this time, spinning around in circles.

"He's SO CUTE! His hair is so WILD!"

"HANA-CHAN YOU LOOK AMAZING!!" Honey added, jumping onto my back so he could rest on my shoulders. I handled him easily and looked at him, my eyes sparkling without me even realizing it. They always seemed to sparkle at times when I'm happy.

"Thank you Honey-senpai." I said to him. This led to the twins and Tamaki going into another "he's so cute" mode. I stared at them in amusement until I felt Honey being lifted off my shoulders. I turned around to find Mori lifting him off me.

"He's heavy." He said simply.

"Aw Takashi!" Honey said, looking up at him with a pouty face.

"Yeah Mori-senpai, I'm stronger than I look!" I said to him to, doing a pose in the process.

"Just in case." He said. I looked over at him and with wearing a small frown I made my "puppy dog" eyes at him. It worked and I actually saw a faint blush on his cheeks. While Mori was distracted Honey jumped out of his arms and onto my back into piggy-back mode. I then stuck my tongue out at Takashi and ran away smiling with Honey laughing on my back.

"Just try and get us Takashi!" Honey yelled before I took off, avoiding Mori who was playfully trying to get me and Honey, Tamaki who wanted to give me another hug, and the twins who were going to try to have me change clothes. All too soon, Kyoya stopped us with a wave of his hand.

"The club's about to start." He said, never looking up from his black book now in his hands. I set Honey down who was still smiling madly and turned as I saw the twins and Tamaki out of breath behind me.

"You run too fast." Tamaki said between breaths. I looked down at the three of them and smiled.

"I've had a lot to run away from." I said but as soon as I did I regretted it. Everyone looked at me in confusion and sympathy. I cleared my throat and recomposed myself.

"Anyway, am I starting today?" I asked in my usual business tone. Tamaki's smile returned from my little slip and he grinned at me in excitement.

"YES YOU ARE! You are going to attract a LOT of guests!" He yelled at me in excitement while doing a little twirl in the air.

"Wait a minute boss, we need to figure out what type he is!' The twins said, studying me intently. Tamaki snapped his fingers in remembrance.

"You're right and I already have the perfect role for him." Tamaki said. He then pointed at me before saying: "Athena Hana. From now on you are known as the Innocent type!" He finished dramatically.

"Actually, that suits him rather well." Kyoya said, studying me as well. Mori and Honey nodded their heads.

"It's perfect! Good job boss!" The twins said while patting me on the shoulders.

"Now Athena! Prepare yourself for your first day as a host!" Tamaki said and before I knew it girls were sweeping into the classroom, almost all of them looking over at me in excitement.

"Ladies, I would like to present our newest host, Athena Hana, the Innocent type!" Tamaki said in his princely voice. A white rose suddenly appeared in his hand and he handed it to me. I guess it was my "host color" because white represents innocence. Soon enough I was sitting nervously on one of the couches surrounded by all the girls who had requested me. There were only five but it was my first time and of course, I was a girl so it made me even more nervous.

"So Athena, tell us about yourself!" One of the girls said, smiling at me. I stared at her in surprise.

"You want to know about me?" I asked. Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. "I actually would like to get to know you guys. You're all much more interesting than me." This caused them to turn red. Is it too hot in the host club room? Maybe I'll ask Tamaki to turn down the heat. The same girl who asked about me smiled shyly.

"I-I would like to get to know you though." She said nervously. I stared at her before smiling slightly. I leaned close to her face, causing her to go red again.

"Your smile, it's very distracting." I said to her. The other girls all swooned at my comment and the one I said it to almost fainted on the spot. I sat back up and looked around at them. About two more had joined since I started.

"Well, let's see. I'm not sure what to tell you pretty ladies." I said. Some giggled at the last comment.

"Hobbies?" One suggested. They all looked at me in excitement. I thought about it for a while.

"Well, I kinda don't want to admit it…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"You can tell us Athena!" One girl said. I smiled at her.

"Well, I really like to write. Not just stories but songs as well. I guess you could say I'm a composer." This seemed to catch the attention of everyone at the host club. I saw the twins looking toward me with interest in their eyes.

"Can you sing us a song?" A girl asked me. I looked up in surprise before a huge goofy grin came onto my face and my eyes started shining in happiness.

"You, you want to hear me sing?!" I asked them quite eagerly. My father never wanted to hear me talk, let alone sing to him.

"Aw, he's so cute!"

"Did you see his eyes sparkle!" A couple of them whispered. I stood up and went to the back of the room where I knew they stored the instruments. I came and sat back onto the couch with a guitar in my hands.

"Are you gonna sing?" One of them asked me, squealing in excitement. I smiled at her.

"For you lovely ladies, anything." I said, causing them to swoon. The other host members had gathered around slightly as well. I could even see Kyoya looking up from his laptop in interest. "I just wrote it so it might be a little rusty but I call it Glorious." Thankfully my voice was deep enough, even when singing, to make it sound like a boy. I started playing a calming little sing on the guitar and before I knew it, I started to sing.

After searching, trying to find you

I thought I lost my luck

But I'd never thought in a million years

That you would just walk right up

Now that I found your love

I could never let you down

Even when the times get rough

Nothing's gonna stop us now

We'll grow old and we'll never be alone

And no matter where we roam

We'll be Glorious

We'll be glorious and you know it's true

Now we're glowing like a fire illuminating from within

So we keep on climbing higher to the sky

We're going where we've never been

Now that we set us free

Nothing's gonna hold us down

Even when the time's get rough

We'll never lose the fight in us

We'll grow old and we'll never be alone

And no matter where we roam

We'll be Glorious

We'll grow old and we'll never be alone

And no matter where we roam

We'll be Glorious

We'll be glorious and you know it's true

You and I we're never gonna rest

Keep up the dream like it's life or death

And you and I we're never giving in

Never giving in, never giving in

And you and I we're never gonna rest

Keep up the dream like it's life or death

And you and I we're never giving in

Never giving in,

We're never giving never giving…

We'll grow old and we'll never be alone

And no matter where we roam

We'll be Glorious

We'll grow old and we'll never be alone

And no matter where we roam

We'll be Glorious

We'll be glorious and you know it's true

By the time I finished with the song I was slightly panting for breath. Everyone was surrounding me and some even had tears in their eyes. Suddenly, they all broke into applause and I felt myself going red.

"Thanks." I mumbled before jumping in fright as Tamaki gave me a huge hug.

"Athena that was BEAUTIFUL!!" He yelled in my ear, giving me a slight headache. The twins were crying in each other's shoulders saying how amazing that song was through sobs. Haruhi had also given me a small hug after I had finished and even Kyoya had to compliment it.

"Athena, how did you learn to sing like that?" A girl asked.

"My mother. She taught me." I said but I sadly looked toward the ground after mentioning my mother.

"Hana-chan you're amazing! Right Takashi!" Honey said to me, jumping into my arms and smiling at me widely.

"Yeah. That was amazing." Takashi said. I looked up at him, surprised, but I soon gave him a smile, one he returned. My head then shot up as I remembered something.

"Tamaki!" I yelled. Tamaki looked at me a little worried when I had yelled out his name.

"Something wrong Athena?' He asked.

"You need to turn down the heat! Everyone seems to be going red this evening." I said simply. Everyone quieted down.

"Um, Athena, that's called blushing." The twins said. I stared at them blankly causing all the girls in the room to go red with blushing again.

"Aw Athena, you're SO INNOCENT!" Tamaki yelled again, grabbing me into another one of his bear hugs. I just let him hug me, still confused about the red face situation. I mean, it was because of the heat, right??

 ** _Aw Athena, you're so innocent! Thanks anyone who's been reading this. I know I made Chapter 2 pretty quickly and its not as long as the first one but hang in there guys! The next chapter will be more interesting! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Finally, the host club had ended. It seemed like a whole day had passed but it had only been a couple of hours. I waved off the last girls who left, causing them to giggle and blush at the sight of me waving. As soon as they left I heaved a huge sigh of relief and stood up from the couch but I had this odd feeling. Like if someone was watching me. I glanced around the room. Kyoya was on his laptop. Tamaki was yelling at the twins with Haruhi in his arms telling them to back away from his little girl. I then turned to Honey who was eating a huge slice of cake and then to Mori and we suddenly made eye contact. I stared at him, my face growing a little red at the attention and I could have sworn that I saw him smirk at me. Was he watching me? I broke away from his gray eyes when Tamaki yelled for me.

"Athena! Help! These two devils are trying to harass my Haruhi!!' Tamaki yelled, pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru and they smiled at him casually.

"Come on boss, we were just kidding." They said to him. Tamaki then went on a rant, waving his hands in the air like a crazy person. I sighed and watched them in amusement but soon enough I felt the light leave my eyes as I started to panic. Everyone else in the room must have sensed my sudden change in mood because they all looked at me worried.

"Athena, everything alright?" Haruhi asked me, stepping in front of me to see my face. I stepped away from her rather quickly causing myself to stumble but Takashi caught me. I looked up at him but quickly moved away from his as well.

"I-I need to go home." I said in a hurry. I checked the clock again to make sure it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. The clock clearly said 5:07.

"Are you sure you can't spend anymore time with us?" Tamaki asked, making his pouty face but nothing was going to stop me. I was late. I was suppose to be home by 4:30. Father is going to kill me.

"I-I really need to go but thank you. Thank you for everything." I said before bowing to them and leaving the room in a hurry. I broke into a run through the school halls, outside, down the streets and I finally stopped in front of my house. I was panting hard. I've never run so far and fast in my life. I straightened myself out, trying to look presentable before walking through the gates and into the house.

"You're late." My father said as soon as I entered. He was sitting in a chair staring at me as I walked in.

"I'm sorry father." I said quietly. He sighed and stood up and walked toward me. I looked up at him preparing myself as he raised his hand and slapped me with a sickening sound. I fell to the floor, closing my eyes shut. I couldn't cry in front of him. In fact, I couldn't cry at all anymore. My face stung from where he hit me and I could feel a trickle of blood fall down my face where his nails dug into my flesh.

"Sorry is not good enough. What were you doing?" He asked coldly. There was no point in lying to him.

"I was at a club I just joined today." I said, my eyes still glued shut.

"What club?" He asked again in the same cold way.

"A club that helps with social skills, especially within the business area." I said quietly. He looked at me coldly before narrowing his eyes.

"Fine. You can attend this club." He said before walking out of the room, leaving me there clutching the side of my face. Eventually I made my way to my room. I sat at my desk and turned on my laptop, my newest story right in front of me. I sighed, closed my laptop and instead, began working on my homework for school. Thankfully I didn't have much and the homework I did work on was too easy. As soon as I finished with it I glanced at my clock. The time said 8:37 and I sighed and walked into my bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. My skin was pale where my father had hit me there was three long scratches. They were still bleeding slightly and my face was red on that one side. I sighed and then took a shower. When I got out I slumped into my bed, instantly falling asleep.

Again, my alarm clock got a slam when it went off in the morning. I really didn't want to go to school today, especially since I would have to explain what happened to my face. My face was no longer red but the deep scratches on my cheek popped out against my skin and looked no better than they did last night. I sighed and dressed into my normal all black attire.

"See you when I get home Midnight." I said to my cat who purred her goodbye. I smiled at her, comforted that at least one person would be happy to see me home. I once again ignored breakfast and the limo as I trudged to Ouran. Before I entered the school I had covered the half of my face with scratches with my white hair. No one would notice now. The first half of the day went by rather quickly and in no time I found myself in the cafeteria eating lunch. I had sat myself in the darkest corner I could find, hoping that no one would see me but the twins had followed me and dragged me to what seemed like the "host table". Everyone in the host club was there. I smiled inwardly when I saw them all there, like a big happy family. Something I didn't have anymore.

"Athena!" Tamaki yelled as soon as he saw me, sweeping me into a big hug. I backed away from him in a hurry. Ever since my father had hit me I had avoided any physical touch.

"Please Tamaki, just don't touch me today." I said sadly. He sat back down with a disappointed look in his eyes but I ignored it and instead began to wolf down my food until someone grabbed my arm. It was Takashi.

"Don't eat too fast. You'll choke." He said to me. I stared him straight in the eyes before taking another big bite of my food, causing him to look at me with a glare.

"I'm too hungry today. I didn't eat dinner or lunch yesterday and I skipped breakfast." I said before pulling my arm away from him and taking another huge bite but I chewed it slowly this time.

"Athena! You can't skip meals! You have to stay big and strong!!" Tamaki said, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I try not to skip but it's just a habit." I said. I would always avoid meals, especially if my father was ever home.

"Yeah boss quit stalking him." The twins added. I sighed heavily. I was going to tell them I was a girl.

"Guys I need to tell you something but don't cause a scene and don't tell anyone." I said to them. They turned to me, waiting for my response.

"The truth is I know about Haruhi's secret that she's a girl." I said first causing them to gasp and look at Haruhi with worry. She nodded her head as if to signal to them that it was alright. "Secondly, I'm not a boy. Never was. I'm a girl." This statement caused them to shut-up. They stared at me before Tamaki burst out yelling:

"Seriously! You're...really a girl?" He asked as if I was playing a prank on them.

"I am." I said simply.

"Oh yeah, prove it." The twins said studying me. I shrugged and began to take off my jacket before their yelling stopped me.

"My gosh he...she's not kidding!" They yelled and they began to run around the cafeteria while Tamaki started crying into my shoulder complaining about how trust issues ran in the family.

"I'm sorry guys but...the host club means so much to me. It's the only time I get to enjoy myself anymore." I said. The twins stopped running and Tamaki stopped whining into my shoulder. "If I can, I would like to continue being in the host club as a boy. Please." I added, looking up at them with my puppy eyes. Everyone agreed that they would keep my secret and that I would still be allowed to be in the host club. This caused me to jump in joy and to give them all a group hug but soon enough, lunch ended and I had to attend my last few classes of the day.

After school had ended I practically ran into the host club room, too excited to get a new book from the library. I was going to stay and my father didn't know. He knew nothing about the host club.

"Athena my darling daughter you made it!" Tamaki yelled as soon as I entered the room. I sidestepped when he tried to hug me, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Please Tamaki don't touch me today." I said in the same sad tone as last time. Tamaki looked at me with a worried expression which I ignored. I took a step forward but bumped into someone. I looked up to find Takashi standing over me, studying me with an intense look on his face.

"Something wrong Mori-senpai?" I asked him, beginning to become unsure and scared. He leaned down and a hand reached toward me. Memories of last night flashed through my mind and I closed my eyes tightly, expecting a flash of pain to go through my face but nothing happened. Instead, I felt my hair being moved from my face and I opened my eyes slowly. Takashi was holding my hair out of my face while the others stared at my cheek in surprise. I realized that they were staring at my scratches. I stepped away from Takashi and quickly placed my hair back over my cheek in an effort to hide it.

"What happened?' Takashi asked.

"N-nothing guys. Really it's just a scratch." Avoiding eye contact as I stared at the ground.

"You flinched when Takashi reached toward you. Hana-chan, did someone hit you?" Honey asked me, appearing at my side quite suddenly. I looked down at him in a panick.

"No! No one did. I just fell yesterday! I'm really alright Honey-senpai!" I said quickly. I tried to move away from everyone but Takashi did something quite unexpected. He stepped back in front of me and softly but firmly grabbed my chin and lifted it, causing me to look up into his stormy grey eyes. My own dark blue eyes widened in surprise as I stared back at him.

"Athena." He said, his voice so serious it caused me to shiver slightly. "You can tell us anything. We're here for you." And at those words I fell back slightly, memories flooding into my mind.

"Mommy! Look what I made!" I yelled at my mommy who was waiting for me at the door. She looked at my drawing with the biggest smile.

"It's so beautiful. Did you do this by yourself?" I nodded my head vigorously. "You did not!"

"I did too Mommy! My name's right there!"

"Oh it is. I thought this was made by a professional!"

"Thank you Mommy." I held her hand as we walked home.

"Athena. I heard that you were crying in school again. What's wrong?" I looked at her for a moment.

"Nothing Mommy." I murmured. She stopped me and grabbed my chin and I looked up into her eyes. Her warm, caring eyes.

"Athena, you can tell me anything okay? I will always be here for you."

I looked back up at Takashi, my eyes widening as I remembered one of the very few memories I had of my mother. His hand was still holding onto my chin but he let go when he saw me stumble.

"That day at school." I murmured to myself. Takashi and the others looked at me in confusion. "School that day, the other kids were making fun of me...but I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want to tell anyone but my mother." My eyes widened even more and I rushed to my bag and pulled out an old picture.

"What is it Hana-chan?" Honey asked me as I pulled out the paper so the others could see it more clearly.

"It's a drawing Honey. A drawing made by a little girl who didn't trust anyone but her mother. A girl who drawed this picture in hopes that it would be the future. She was wrong." I said, staring at the drawing. It showed a man, a woman, and a little girl all holding hands waving at whoever was looking at the picture but the more I looked at it, the more painful it became. Looking at the picture I realized how wrong I was when I drew it. How terribly wrong I was.

Tamaki had canceled the host club today due to my mood and the things I were currently dealing with. Of course I didn't expect him to suggest that we spend the afternoon together doing some "family" time instead but I was outvoted. Soon enough I found myself in Tamaki's limo along with the other host club members. I was positioned between both of the twins much to my displeasure. They just didn't respect personal boundaries.

"So Athena, you excited to spend time with us?" Hikaru asked placing his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah especially with us." Kaoru added, draping his arm over my other shoulder. I stared ahead blankly, ignoring the twins altogether.

"C'mon Athena. Don't be like that." They said in unison, getting even closer to me.

"Don't be like what?" I asked innocently, looking at them with a slight gleam in my eyes causing them to both turn pink. They then both smiled at me mischievously. In the corner of my eye I could see Takashi shift slightly though I don't know why but the twins were distracting me with their creepy grins.

"Hey Kaoru." Hikaru asked his twin.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his twin, giving the same sly grin.

"How do you think our Athena would look…" Hikaru started.

"With a dress." Kaoru finished. They both looked at me for my reaction.

"No way in hell will I wear a dress." I said simply.

"Come on Athena. You are our new toy after all." They said.

"I'm nobody's toy." I said. They both leaned toward my face and each twin had their foreheads placed on a side of my head.

"You're our very fun toy." They said. My face turned red, not from blushing but from anger. Before I could turn on them though they were picked up, placed on the opposite side of the limo, and were replaced with Takashi and Honey. The twins looked at Takashi in surprise because he was the one who picked them up but their shocked faces were quickly replaced with evil smiles.

"Aw what was that for Mori?" They asked. "You aren't keeping her to yourself are you?" At this comment my face did turn a slight pink and I looked over at Mori whose face was also pink, causing the twins to grin even wider if possible.

"Anyway." I said, hastily trying to change the subject. "Where exactly are we going Tamaki?" Tamaki made a goofy grin.

"My companions, we are going where no rich man's ever been before." He declared dramatically, causing him to get a glare from Haruhi when he mentioned rich people. "We are going...to a commoner's bar!!"

"Wonderful! Brilliant! What a mastermind!" The twins said at a mention of a bar.

"That's great Tama-chan!" Honey added.

"It will be an interesting experience." Kyoya added. Me, Haruhi and Takashi looked at each other with worried expressions.

"A bar?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh don't worry! It's a teenage bar so they don't serve any alcohol and such!" Tamaki added, causing me to relax. Of course, I didn't notice the glare Takashi gave the twins at the mention of a bar. After the place was mentioned we reached the bar only a couple of minutes after. Now that I saw it in person I realized it was like a bar/restaurant. We sat at a circular table, Takashi placing himself between me and the twins which I was thankful for. Honey sat on the opposite side of me, as if they were my bodyguards. Soon enough the waiter came over and we all ordered our drinks. Most of us got water but the twins had spotted something interesting on the menu. Though they didn't serve any alcoholic beverages, they served wine.

"We'll get the red wine." They said instantly. The waiter nodded her head and left.

"Are you two crazy! Wine, really!" Tamaki yelled at them.

"C'mon boss, we've all had wine before. Well, except for Haruhi and Athena." They said, and they smiled at me and Haruhi. Tamaki then turned to us.

"What! You guys have never had wine before!" Tamaki yelled at them now. He grabbed Haruhi into a hug. "My poor little Haruhi."

"Damn these filthy rich people." I heard her mumble causing me to laugh.

"What about you Athena? You want some?" The twins asked me when the drinks arrived. My eyes widened.

"No I would never drink wine." I said simply. They made their puppy dog faces at me.

"Pleeeeease! Just a little sip! C'mon Athena!!" They said, begging at me for the next couple of minutes. Eventually I had enough.

"Fine!! Alright alright." I yelled at them. They handed me their glass and I stared at it for a couple of moments before taking a sip. It didn't taste so bad. Like grapes.

"Oh yeah Athena!" They yelled, then they turned seeing the slightly worried expression on Takashi's face, offered him some. He glared at them for a moment, then took a bigger sip than I did causing the twins to howl in mirth.

"Honey-senpai, you okay?" I asked Honey who was looking at Takashi a little worried.

"I'm fine but whenever Takashi drinks, even a little, he gets all giddy and funny." He said. I looked over at Takashi who did have a slight glazed look in his eyes that wasn't there before. Uh-oh. We ordered our meals, mostly everyone getting burgers because that was all the restaurant served. The food was, to be honest, absolutely amazing and soon enough everyone was done in a matter of minutes. Since everyone had finished it so quickly we decided to order some dessert. Just a simple plate of cookies but Honey of course got a whole cake, causing the waiter to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Wow this is amazing!" Honey said, his face full of cake. I took one of the cookies which were chocolate chip. I then looked over at Takashi.

"Want one?" I asked him. I put half of mine in my mouth, making the other end stick out, while I waved another one at him. His eyes were still glazed and I grew worried when he smirked at me. He nodded his head but instead of grabbing the one out of my hand he leaned forward toward my face and without breaking eye contact, took a bite out of the one hanging out of my mouth. I stared back at him as he leaned back, hands behind his head as he smiled at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!" The twins yelled at him. They began going on a huge rant as I sat there staring blankly at the wall. I felt my face growing hot as I realized more and more about what he just did.

"Takashi you better not be falling for my precious daughter!" Tamaki yelled, joining the panicked twins in their yelling. Takashi shrugged at them.

"I can't help it." He said simply. The twins and Tamaki stopped to look at him with surprised expressions. This caused me to snap out of my state of confusion as I looked at him worried.

"I think you're too drunk Takashi. That wine really affected you." I said to him. He looked down at me.

"The wine didn't change my mind about anything. What I said was the truth: I'm falling for you." I looked at him blankly again. That was the longest sentence I have ever heard him say. Apparently it was the same for the others because they stared at him blankly as well, all except Honey who was eating his cake with a wide grin.

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting late?" Honey asked, breaking the awkward silence. I glanced at my watch and my body froze when I saw the time. It said 7:23. There was no way I was going to get out of this one. My father has probably been waiting at the door for the last two hours. I stood up abruptly, causing the others to look at me in concern.

"I need to go." I said.

"You need a ride?" Takashi asked me. My eyes widened even more. If my father saw me in the driveway with another person other than himself I would most definitely get a slap across the face.

"No! I need to go. Now. See you guys tomorrow." I said before waving at them and running from the bar. I barely glanced back as I ran home, determined to get there at least before 8:00. I was sadly mistaken and as I ran into the house at around 8:10. Thankfully my father wasn't in the sitting room and I quietly crept up into my room.

"You're late." Someone said from behind me. My eyes widened as I looked up, seeing my father at the top of the stairs. "Where were you?" He asked dangerously.

"W-well, you see, I went to get groceries…" I started but he slapped me, hard, harder than last night, across the face.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled. I winced at his tone.

"I was at a bar." I said quietly. I looked down in fear, but his voice caused me to look up.

"You are a disgrace to the Hana name." He said. He then grabbed a handful of my short, white hair and lifted me about an inch off the ground. "Don't do it again." He said harshly in my ear before throwing me down the stairs. After he did he barely glanced down at me before taking another door that would lead to the sitting room. I stumbled and fell, quite fast down the stairs. Thankfully, we didn't have a lot but they were wooden, digging into my shoulder and side as I rolled down them. I yelped in pain when I landed, bleeding from my face, arms and back. I layed there for a moment in too much pain to move. I lifted my hand and stared at it blankly. It was bleeding the most out of my wounds, though not by much, and it looks like it was sprained. I sat up slowly, gasping in pain as my side erupted in sharp stabs. I could tell I could have broken a rib or two as well from how much my back hurt and how much blood was on the floor.

"Don't cry. Don't cry." I whispered to myself over and over again as I dragged myself up the stairs and into my room. As soon as I entered it I closed the door and laid against it. Since my window was open I could use the slight light from the moon to inspect my wounds. It was bad. Really bad. Everything hurted and I probably wouldn't be able to go to school for the next couple of days.

"Midnight." I said weakly in a pleading voice and instantly my cat was by my side, purring and rubbing her cheek against my arm. I smiled slightly and petted her with my good working hand while the other hanged limply at my side. I sat there for the rest of the night, not caring what would happen tomorrow as I finally drifted into a restless sleep.

 ** _Hey guys, issa me again. By now you guys should know about Athena's situation with her father. It's okay my dear readers!! Athena's life WILL get better and I'm about to introduce the new character Shinji!! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

By the next morning I had cleaned up all the blood in my house and on me, knowing that my father would throw a fit if he saw blood. I had taken a shower and wrapped up my hand as best I could. When I saw myself in the mirror, I was shocked. I was pale, like a ghostly pale, with fresh new scratches on my face. There was a small bruise on my cheek and along my arms and slight bags under my eyes. My head was still bleeding from hitting the stairs wrong which caused a small trail of blood to drift down my face.

"I can't go to school." I said to myself. If I went today, someone would see my bruises and scratches and my bleeding head and they would question me. I couldn't tell them about my father. I couldn't say anything. I didn't even call the office to tell them I was going to be absent. I just layed in my bed, sighing into the pillows as I fell asleep again.

The next day I stayed home again. None of my wounds had healed and I still looked sick and bruised like hell. I had received numerous calls and messages not just from everyone in the host club but from some of my guests, though I don't know how they got my number. Kyoya probably told them. The latest one was from Tamaki and it said:

From Tamaki:

Athena! Please answer me!! Your Daddy's been worried sick about you my little princess!!! If it's because of what Takashi did then DON'T WORRY he said he texted you OVER AND OVER AGAIN APOLOGIZING! Just...come to school. We're all worried about you!! :(

I had smiled when he said "little princess" but I couldn't text any of them. If I ignored them they would eventually forget about this. It was Friday after all and I had started at Ouran on Monday. If I just don't talk to them the weekend will past in a haze and I'll soon be back to normal. I only texted one person back though and they said they were going to visit me today. I knew my wrist would be strained for at least a week and all my bruises and scratches from the stairs would stay even longer. Just as I finished this thought I heard the distance ring of my doorbell. Thankfully my father wasn't here today and the butler was able to take care of it. I closed my eyes and started to drift off into a light sleep. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Hana, there are some guests waiting for you. Should I let them in?" Someone asked and I recognized it as my butler's voice. I groaned inwardly. It was probably my father with some of his friends. He was probably going to show me off like a trophy and when asked about my sores he would say I fell and was so clumsy. The innocent act. A hurt daughter and a caring father would drive them crazy. That's what he did last time he hurt me this badly.

"Yes you can let them in." I said, sitting up straight on the edge of my bed. At least I had changed into decent clothes that morning. I had expected my father to come barging in but what I saw next only gave me a slight heart-attack. The twins barged through the now open door followed closely by Tamaki, Honey, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Takashi who still looked guilty from the bar night. They all stopped though when they saw me. With my ghostly pale skin, bruises, scratches, and bleeding head I was surprised they weren't already bombarding me with questions already. Do I really look that bad? Bad enough to leave them speechless?

"A-Athena, wha-what happened to you?" Tamaki whisper-asked me as he leaned in front of my face, studying me intently.

"Nothing! I fell down while walking home!" I said quickly, wiping the new trail of blood from my head off my face, revealing my sprained and bloody wrist. I hadn't taken a shower since the day I was hurt because I couldn't move well enough to reach the bathroom. Haruhi then gently stepped up to me and picked up my hand, studying my wrist. She unwrapped the bandages in silence and I had to look away from my own hand. It was extremely red with dark bruises here and there. It was also still bleeding from when I had landed on something hard on the floor that day. When I looked back, it was Takashi this time with my hand in his. He was staring at me intently.

"Who did this to you?" He asked quietly. I looked away from his intense stare only to find myself facing Honey next.

"Hana-chan, if someone did this to you, you can tell us right?" He asked me. I stared for a moment at his tear-filled eyes before I turned my head away from everyone.

"Nobody did this." I said quietly. Takashi opened his mouth to say something but a loud hissing sound caused him to stop. My eyes widened with worry. I forgot that Midnight was here and that she did not like anyone but me. The other host members turned to look at my dark closet and the twins and Tamaki jumped back slightly when a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared.

"Midnight." I said quietly, calling my cat. Instantly she was at my side, eyeing Takashi angrily. I swear she was almost human. She had sat herself between Takashi and me and was now slowly pushing Takashi's hand away from mines with a paw, causing him to look at her in confusion. I laughed at his bewildered look as my cat had successfully removed his hand, giving looks like She's mine.

"This is my cat, Midnight." I said to him, causing his eyes to widen in understanding.

"She's cute." Tamaki said, reaching to pet her. Midnight snapped at him and he jumped back, hugging Kyoya.

"MOMMY! Athena's death cat is trying to kill me!!" He yelled while clutching to Kyoya who looked at him in annoyance.

"It's not trying to kill you Tamaki." He said, also glaring at Midnight who glared at him back. I smiled at their silent staring contest.

"She doesn't like strangers. I'm sorry but she's really overprotective about me. I've had her since she was a kitten." I said, stroking her back while her eyes shined as I swear she smiled at me. Just then, there was a commotion outside my door and my butler opened the door and peeked in.

"Miss Kurosaki is here to see you." He said before disappearing. The door slammed open and in the doorway stood a girl, same height as me. She had white hair like mine up to her shoulders and violet eyes the same shade as Tamaki's and she stood there, glowering at me. She seemed oblivious to the other host members as she marched into my room and straight up to me. She then grabbed my wrist lightly as I stared at her in surprise. She was the one that I texted to come see me.

"Athena, while I appreciate you contacting me first, I do not appreciate how that dog treats you." She said quietly to me. She was always soft-spoken.

"Shinji…" I said. My eyes began to water slightly as I flung myself into her arms, hugging her fiercely. She returned the hug, careful not to break any more of my bones as she allowed me to cry silently into her shoulder.

"It's okay Athena. I'm here now." She said, rubbing my back in smooth circles. Apparently the next moment she finally realized everyone else in the room staring at her in shock. She pulled me closer and stared at the others coldly. In an instant, Tamaki stepped forward and took one of Shinji's hands in his, also kneeling in front of her.

"My dear lady. It is an honor to stand before you. I feel as though nothing can hold back the joy pounding inside of me." He said to her in his host manner. Shinji looked down at him blankly. Then she turned to me.

"So this is the silly host club you've told me so much about?" She asked me as I stood there, smiling at her blank expression.

"Yeah. Shinji, I would like you to meet the host club. Tamaki is the one growing mushrooms in the corner. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. Four-eyes is Kyoya, the boy who is actually a girl is Haruhi, the silent tall one is Takashi and the little one is Honey." I said, pointing to each person as I introduced them. Shinji bowed in respect to them all.

"It's nice to meet you in person. Athena's told me quite a lot about you guys." She said, her eyes shining the same way mine did when I was happy or excited. Tamaki's eyes lit up as well when Shinji mentioned that I talk about the host club.

"What does she say? Does she mention how charming her Daddy is! Or, does she mention how amazingly fun the club is!" Tamaki asked Shinji, spinning around in circles.

"No." Shinji said simply. Tamaki went back to his emo corner. "But…" She added, causing him to look up in excitement. "She does mention how amazing you all are. I wanted to thank you all for being there for her."

"It's what the host club does, although I don't appreciate Athena with naming me four-eyes." Kyoya said, looking up from his little black book he had brought.

"It pretty much suits you." I said, causing him to glare at me.

"I can't deny that but anyway, who exactly are you?" Kyoya asked, this time turning his gaze to Shinji who was watching the twins and Tamaki argue. She glanced at Kyoya quickly before replying:

"Shinji Kurosaki." She said. I swear I could see Kyoya's eyes light up but it lasted only for a second before he was back writing into his book.

"So, what do we do now?" Honey asked, looking up at me in the process.

"Well, I didn't really plan on doing anything today and aren't you guys suppose to be in school?" I added, remembering that it was Friday.

"They let everyone leave school early. As soon as they did we came straight here. We needed to make sure you were alright." Haruhi said. I could see Shinji nodding her head vigorously in agreement and Honey and Takashi give me a smile.

"Thanks you guys. For being here for me." I said to them, causing Tamaki and the twins to engulf me in a hug, yelling "She's so cute!!".

"Get your hands of her!" Shinji yelled playfully at them, pulling them away from me. They pouted at her.

"But Kurosaki…" They started.

"Nope. She doesn't need to be touched, especially by boys and by the way call me Shinji." She said. She turned to me smiling.

"So little bro, what are we gonna do? I heard your father's gonna be gone all day today and tomorrow." She said, her eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Yeah he is. I'm so relieved to get a little break from him." I said back, smiling big. If he wasn't here then I didn't have to worry about him doing anything else.

"I've got it! Why don't we all have a sleepover at my darling Athena's place!!" Tamaki asked. I could practically see the sparkles shining on him when he mentioned the idea.

"Yay!! Sleepover!" The twins yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hana-chan we get to stay over! I'll bring some cake and we can have a big party with a movie too!!" Honey yelled as well, spinning around with me, holding onto my good hand. I smiled happily down at him.

"That's a really good idea." I said, causing everyone to yell happily (except for Takashi and Kyoya of course who just smiled slightly).

Shinji's Point of View

When Athena had contacted me saying what her father had done I had completely gone berserk. I was sick and tired of how her father treated her. Ever since her mother died and she moved to Japan her father had constantly made her life a living hell. Of course, when I ran into her room and found a group of boys I instantly thought that they were trying to win her heart in marriage or something. When the tall blonde boy complimented me in that stupid way though, I knew it was the host club Athena had mentioned.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Athena?" I asked her. She was after all still hurt pretty bad from her father. She looked at me, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course? Goodness knows I need a break from all this stress.Are you going to join us?" I looked at her in surprise. Did she really have to ask if I would come?

"Of course I will! Not just because you're my best friend but because I can't leave you with a group of boys either." This caused Athena's cheeks to redden slightly.

"You think we would do something with her?" Tamaki asked, clutching a hand over his heart as if I stabbed him.

"Well, I did just meet you guys a couple of minutes ago. But, if Athena trusts you then I trust you guys." I said. Then I whispered to them: "But if you look at Athena in any suspicious way it won't end well." This caused Tamaki to shiver violently and jump on Kyoya's back.

"Mommy, she's threatening me." I heard his whisper. I tilted my head at him. Who was Mommy? Was it that Ootori boy?

"Miss Kurosaki, I would appreciate it if you didn't scare Tamaki. As you can see he can be a bit clingy." Kyoya said to me, his eyes showing his annoyance.

"I will try my best but I can be a little overprotective about Athena." I said back to him. He shifted his gaze so that the light reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes. He does that so people won't see what he's thinking. I thought. I did the same thing whenever I wore glasses. My eyes always betrayed me and showed my emotions. I guess he had the same problem.

"So Shinji, let's get set up!" Athena said to me, dragging me out of the room.

"Alright, alright. Anyways it was nice to meet you guys!" I yelled before Athena dragged me down the stairs. The boys stared at each other for a moment.

"She seems nice." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Yeah, just overprotective. I wonder how long she's known our darling Athena. Kyoya?" Tamaki said then turning to Kyoya.

"I don't know anything about her Tamaki. You can't ask me this time." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up.

"Well, Athena must trust her deeply." Tamaki said.

"Yeah." Kyoya murmured to himself, his glasses glinting as he stared out the door that the two girls left through. I wonder…he thought.

About an hour or so later the sky began to darken and the two girls had finished with the preparations.

"Okay guys, everything is ready." I said, stepping into the room and looking at the host club members. I stared at them all blankly when I stepped in. Tamaki was chasing the two twins around the room while the Honey guy was eating a cake (I don't know where he got it from) with Mori. The Ootori boy was just typing away on his computer. I stared at the chaos the twins and Tamaki were making. Their yelling could wake the neighborhood. I sighed and grabbed the twins by the ear, causing them to stop.

"OW hey let go of us!!" They yelled trying to escape my death grip. I dragged them over to the bed and dropped them onto it. I then did the same to Tamaki, sitting him on a chair near the bed.

"Alright listen up. You guys are driving me crazy. I don't want to hear another word out of all three of you until the sleepover starts in an hour." I glared at them, my ice violet eyes burning holes in them, They shut their mouths and stared glumly at the floor.

"What happened in here?" Athena asked, suddenly walking into the room.

"I'm trying to get these three to stay quiet." I said. Athena looked at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru with a surprised look.

"I'm surprised you were able to do that." She said, smirking slightly at the sight of the quiet twins and Tamaki. Tamaki suddenly jumped up and grabbed Athena in a hug.

"My darling daughter she's mad at me!!" He yelled in her ear.

"Yeah Athena, your friends scary!" The twins added, also jumping up. I stared at their bickering for a moment before sighing and taking a seat next to Kyoya.

"Honestly I don't even know why I bothered." I murmured to myself. In the corner of my eye I could see Kyoya glance up at me momentarily before staring back at his computer screen.

"At least the host club isn't boring." Kyoya said, smiling my way. I smiled slightly back at him.

"Yeah, Athena must be really distracted with you guys but, I've never seen her so happy before." I said, glancing sadly at Athena. She was yelling at Tamaki and the twins with her eyes sparkling playfully. I've never seen her smile like that.

"And what about you? What's your story?" He asked me, looking up from his computer to give me a curious look. My eyes darkened, not at him but at the memories popping into my mind.

"Oh how everyone's life is. I lived a peaceful life. It's been great." I said.

"Oh really? And here I thought you had some deep dark secret. I mean, why else would you hide your profile papers." He said. I looked at him coldly while realizing what he just said.

"And why were you looking through my profile in the first place?" I asked coldly.

"I have my reasons." He said simply, causing me to burn with anger. I stood up abruptly and leaned over him. He looked up at me in surprise, our faces barely an inch from each other.

"I have my reasons to hide. You know nothing about what I've been through. People have secrets for reasons." I whispered to him before turning on my heel and walking out the room, trying not to let the anger show on my face. Athena stared after the girl that had left the room in a hurry. She then turned toward Kyoya with a tired look on her face.

"What did you do to Shinji Kyoya." She asked wearily.

"Nothing." He said but added: "But I may have just questioned her about why she was hiding information." When Athena stared at him angrily.

"Just don't bother her Kyoya. She doesn't like it when people poke into her personal life. She's been through a lot but I promise once she gets to know you guys she'll tell you." Athena said. Kyoya was still staring at the door Shinji had gone through. Interesting. He thought. Meanwhile, I was pacing Athena's kitchen in a fury when Athena herself had walked in.

"Hey Shinji, you okay?" She asked me. I sat heavily on the nearest chair and sighed.

"Of course! I was just reminded of my wonderful past." I said, forcing a smile on my face. She frowned at me.

"It'll be easier if you tell them. Then Kyoya won't poke around."

"Athena, all I need is you and that's it."

"Shinji." Athena said angrily this time, slamming her fist on the table. I looked up at her surprised. "I know you haven't had the best past life. I know it was even worse than mine but you can't spend the rest of your life living alone hiding away from your grandmother." I looked at her sadly. "You need to open up to people." I nodded my head and looked down at the ground.

"Athena, I just need more time. I hardly know any of them."

"I know Shinji but just give them a chance. They actually aren't that bad and are hilarious." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay."

 ** _So now you guys know about Shinji!! I promose, Athena will reveal her story and I will be adding Kyoya's point of view as well. WARNING: In chapters ahead Kyoya will be a flirt I REPEAT PREPARE YOURSELFS_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Athena's Point of View

"Okay then! The sleepover is complete!" I said happily, checking over everything. Everyone's stuff, like sleeping bags and Honey's snacks, had arrived just a couple of minutes ago. I had set up everything and had picked a movie as well. Also, my bruises had disappeared by the time the sleepover had started but my hand was still badly bruised.

"My darling Athena! Everything looks amazing!" Tamaki yelled, crushing me in a hug.

"Tamaki you're going to strangle her." Shinji said to him, also walking into the room. I noticed that Shinji had become closer to them all. Of course I didn't expect her to tell them anything and she hadn't which had just made the tension between her and Kyoya stronger.

"But Shinji nobody else hugs her! We have to show her love!" Tamaki said back, releasing me and making his puppy dog eyes at Shinji. She smiled and rolled her eyes and took a seat on the couch, leaning back. That was when all the others had come into the room (Shinji stiffening when Kyoya came in). We all were very excited for this, especially me mostly because I hadn't had a sleepover in forever.

"Hana-chan what movie are we gonna watch!?!" Honey asked me, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, it's a scary movie. Are you sure you can handle it?" I said to him. His eyes widened and he smiled big.

"Of course I can Hana-chan! And if it's too scary I have Takashi!" He said and he merrily skipped in the direction of Takashi. I smiled after him and turned toward Shinji.

"It's Jeepers Creepers." I whispered to her. Her eyes widened and she smiled at me.

"I've never watched that movie!" She said.

"Me neither." I said and I turned to the other person sitting on the couch which was Kyoya. I was surprised that he wasn't on his laptop and was actually studying Shinji who was sitting on the complete opposite side of the couch. I looked at him curiously and he stared back, tilting his glasses toward the sun causing them to glint. Why does he do that? I thought to myself, turning away from him toward the racket the twins and Tamaki were causing.

"Hey! Quit fighting! The sleepover is about to start." I said to them.

"But those shady twins started it!" Tamaki said back, pointing at the smiling twins.

"Please don't argue with her Tamaki, then we'll never hear the end of it." Kyoya said, leaning back on the couch while rubbing his head in frustration.

"Maybe you should have just gone home. I don't know why you're here." Shinji said to him, staring out the window.

"And why are you here?" He asked back, glaring at her. She glared back with the same intensity.

"You don't need to know." She said and just like that, left the room in a hurry. I sighed heavily.

"Kyoya! You two really need to get along!" Tamaki scolded Kyoya.

"Whatever." He murmured.

"She lives with her grandmother." I found myself saying suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me curiously, even Kyoya.

"Shinji?" Honey asked me.

"Yeah. She tends to keep to herself. I might as well tell her life story to you guys since she won't. Then you'll understand why she's like this." I said, glancing at Kyoya as I said so. He stared back and sat up a little straighter.

"Well then, we're ready." He said. I sighed. They need to know.

"Her father died drunk while driving before she was born and her mother died giving birth to her." I started. "Ever since then, she lived in an orphanage when no one would claim her. The orphanage was terrible to her. They would give them scraps from the restaurant next door and lock them down in the basement whenever they did something wrong. For Shinji, it was at least twice a week. She would always help the other orphans and share her food, so she would starve and stay in that filthy basement for weeks. When she was 13 her grandmother finally claimed her and took her away. It wasn't any better. Her grandmother hated her and still hates her today. She would always abuse her when she did the tiniest thing wrong. One little mistake. She works at a hospital for a part time job and ever since she turned 15 she ran away from her grandmother and bought herself her own little apartment. I met her in middle school. She changed my life."

"Did Shinji really go through all those things?" Tamaki asked after the end of my story. I nodded my head slowly. Suddenly, Kyoya stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I need to check on something." He said simply and left the room. What in the world?

Kyoya's Point of View

So that's why she pushes everyone away. She doesn't want to get hurt. I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs to Athena's room. Somehow, I knew that she would be in there, probably sitting on the bed. As I neared Athena's room though, I heard something quite distracting. Someone was playing a guitar. I placed my ear on the door, listening intently to what was happening in the room. Someone was singing.

There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,

I saw a shadow flying high

He came to me with the sweetest smile

Told me he wanted to talk for awhile

He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.

I promise that you'll never be lonely."

And ever since that day…

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,

"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe

Believe in him and believe in me

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny

As we soared above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Neverland

Peacefully my feet hit the sand

And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,

"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,

Even Captain Hook,

You are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so,

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,

Even Captain Hook,

You are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so,

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,

"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

I had freezed the end of the song. It was the most prettiest song I've ever heard. Even better than the song Athena sang at the host club which was very good. I stood up straight and stared at the door for a moment. It was really...sad. I prepared to knock on the door but right before I could it flew open and I fell forward, right on top of the person in the doorway. Our heads banged together.

"Ah!" I heard someone yell when we fell. I opened my eyes and found myself sprawled on top of nobody other than Shinji herself. Her head was slightly red and I could see her eyes filled with slight pain. We were barely an inch apart before she too opened her eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, her violet eyes boring into my grey cold ones.

"S-Shinji!" I said, my surprise getting the best of me. "S-sorry about this." Her eyes widened slightly when I had apologized and only then did I realize that I had actually stuttered. Crap. I can't think straight when she's near. I thought. I forced my expression into a serious one as I stared down at her.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here, of all places?" She asked me, still looking up at me with a surprised expression.

"I came to apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was disrespectful of me to try to find out about your personal life." I said. Shinji sighed from underneath me and sat up on her elbows, causing me to blush slightly from how close she now was. Damn it Kyoya get a hold of yourself!

"Athena told you about the stuff I've been through then." She said. It wasn't really a question, more like a correct guess. I nodded my head, unsure of what to say. She leaned even closer, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "Tell me Kyoya, what do you think of me now that you know what I've been through?" I stared at her for a moment. The sunlight through the window was illuminating her white hair, and her deep violet eyes were actually very distracting.

"At first, I thought you were trying to hide past crimes. Bad things that you did in your past life, but now…" I said to her. Her eyes widened expectantly. "Now I realize you weren't the one who committed the crimes. It was everyone else." At this her face had broken into a small, sincere smile and my eyes widened at her sudden change in character. My god, she's just….beautiful. It was only then did I finally realize I was still straddled over her and my face grew brick red the next second. I got up in a hurry and stumbled.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to apologize before the sleepover actually started." I said.

"It's alright. I'm just happy that you did." She said back, her eyes shining. I stared at her for a moment before adding:

"And by the way, you're a very good singer." At this she slightly blushed and I got the sudden urge to want to see that blush even more.

"Thank you."

"We should probably start heading down now." I said, this time gesturing to the door.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up. I just need to take care of this mess." She said, indicating Athena's messy room from before when the twins and Tamaki had a fight.

"I guess I'll meet you when you're ready then." I said. She nodded her head and I gave her one of my rare smiles before leaving and closing the door carefully behind me. I then sighed deeply and leaned against the door, thinking about what had just happened. What's gotten into me? I thought as I descended the stairs. I barely noticed any of the others when I entered the living room and started pacing by the windows. I was also completely oblivious to their worried expressions when I had also not heard them as they asked if I was alright.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled at me. I finally snapped out of my daze and jumped. I looked back at him and his worried expression.

"What is it Tamaki?" I asked back.

"Are you alright? You didn't even notice us asking questions for the last two minutes!" I stared back at Tamaki in confusion then, I could feel my face heat up when I thought about what happened upstairs. The twins spotted this and linked their arms over my shoulder, smiling mischievously at the same time.

"Oh my." Kaoru said.

"What do we have here?" Hikaru said this time.

"The mighty Kyoya Ootori's getting red. Are you blushing?" They both said at the same time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said to them, pushing up my glasses so that the light reflected off of them.

"Tell us Kyoya, you didn't do anything with Shinji, did you?" They asked, their smiles widening with a glint in their eyes. For some reason I had started to panic but Athena's words stopped me.

"Aw come on guys, Kyoya wouldn't do anything like that!" Athena said but a second later she gave me the most scariest, angriest look I ever saw on her with an evil smile. "Right?" She asked in a dangerous tone. I swallowed heavily but before I had time to reply Shinji came down the stairs yawning.

"Athena, your room is a complete mess but don't worry, I cleaned it. I also borrowed your guitar for a moment…" She said but she stopped when she saw Athena with her dark evil face, me still blushing, the twins with evil smiles, and Tamaki sitting in a corner growing mushrooms. "W-what happened?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Shinji! We were just talking about you!" The twins said, this time moving toward Shinji and placing their arms over her shoulder, causing me to have a flash of irritation.

"You were?' She asked surprised. She did seem a little uncomfortable with the twins touching her, which I was quick to notice. I stepped forward but Athena got there before me.

"Hey! Keep your hands off her! Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?!" Athena said, pulling Shinji toward her like a baby and hugging her protectively.

"Athena, I'm fine." Shinji said slightly gasping for breath from Athena's tight hug. Athena instantly let her go and studied her.

"Aw come on Athena! We just wanted to ask her some questions." The twins said. I felt myself blushing again and I turned away so the others wouldn't see me.

"Tamaki quit growing mushrooms in my house!" Athena yelled at Tamaki.

"But Athena you heard what those shady twins said about my darling Shinji!!" Tamaki yelled back but I wasn't listening anymore. Shinji had walked up to me.

"Kyoya, are you okay? You're red." She said to me, placing her soft hand on my forehead. If even possible, this caused me to turn an even deeper shade of red and her eyes widened in sympathy. How can she stay so calm when we're this close! I tried to back away from her but my head banged painfully against the window. Shinji winced when she saw me do that but her eyes widened in excitement when she looked outside.

"Athena! It's dark enough for the sleepover!" She said, catching the attention of the others.

"Finally! Alright everyone let's get started!" Athena shouted in excitement. Soon enough we were all gathered closely in front of Athena's T.V. I had originally planned on sitting in the kitchen to work on my laptop but Shinji had dragged me to join them, causing the twins to give me another one of their creepy smiles. I wasn't used to this kind of thing but I could tell that this would be a very interesting night.

 ** _Hey all the peps that are reading this! :) Issa me, DRAGONBLOOD and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of I Think I Love You!! I hope the different points of view aren't confusing anyone!! See you next chapter!! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Shinji's Point of View

"Jeepers Creepers, isn't this a story about an alien thing that eats people to regenerate?" Tamaki asked when the movie title appeared.

"Have you seen it Tamaki?" Athena asked. I looked as Tamaki smiled.

"Of course not but I've been studying the commoner's life!" He said. I noticed Haruhi give him a annoyed look before turning back to the movie. I laughed silently in my head. They all are pretty great. I thought. I then glanced at Kyoya and we made eye contact. I stared at him curiously. Was he watching me? I noticed that he quickly looked away but not before his face had turned red again like earlier. Then, I got an idea.

"I know! This movie is nothing without popcorn! I'll make some." I said. The others faces, especially Honey's, lit up with excitement.

"That's good Shinji-chan! I would really like to taste your cooking!" Honey said, his eyes shining. I sighed happily and smiled back at him.

"Then that's good. I'll be back." I said and I made my way into the kitchen. Athena had an actual popcorn maker, not a big one though, but it was fun to make it original. All I needed really was some seeds and oil, but, where the heck was the oil! I looked up at the cabinets above me. They were high but that was most likely where it was. I grabbed a chair and placed it steadily on the floor near the cabinets and began my ascend.

"Got it!" I said to myself when it was in my hands. I placed in on the counter beneath me and started to climb down but something rustled outside and I slipped and began to fall. No no no!! I thought, closing my eyes and bracing myself for impact but it never came. Instead I felt strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes slowly, first looking out the window to discover it was just a cat, then at the person who had saved me. It was Kyoya and his face was probably as red as mine, mostly because he had caught me bridal style.

"Shinji, you should really be more careful." He said seriously, looking at the chair I had fallen off of.

"R-right. Thanks." I mumbled, my cheeks turning red. He looked down at me and I noticed that his serious face was replaced with a sly smile and my eyes widened. He then lifted me closer to him and leaned toward my face.

You look like a very different person when you blush." He said in a husky voice in my ear, causing me to turn brick red.

"W-well, I…" I said but stopped when he started to brush my hair out of my face and leaned even closer.

"In fact, it's really cute. Will I have to do things like this more often to get you to blush?" He asked as innocently as possible.

"Heh. Don't act like I'm the only one that blushes." I said in a low voice, smirking right back at him. I stood up, grabbed his collar, and lightly pulled him toward me so that our faces were inches apart. "Two can play at this game Mr. Ootori." I whispered. Just as expected, he turned red as well and I smiled playfully.

"I-I better go back. They're probably wondering what's happening in here." He said, straightening himself out and pushing his glasses up, avoiding my gaze with his face still red. I smiled at him and turned back toward the popcorn maker. It sure was interesting with Kyoya around. I bet it'll be even more interesting when they find out.

Athena's Point of View

"Finally! What took so long Shinji?" I asked her when she and Kyoya walked into the room carrying a large bowl of popcorn.

"Couldn't find the oil." Shinji said, glancing at Kyoya in the process. I noticed Kyoya smile at her. What in the world is happening… I thought.

"Come on Shinji-chan! The movie's starting!" Honey said from right beside me. I was sitting in between Takashi and Honey, mostly because Honey thought the movie was scary and wanted to sit by me and of course, Takashi followed him.

"Alright Honey. Here you go." Shinji said smiling and handing Honey a bowl of popcorn. I smiled as his eyes widened. You could practically see the happiness flowing off of him. I reached to the bag in front of me and pulled out a box of those little Pocky candies. I grabbed out a few and handed one to Mori, who smiled down at me and took it silently. I smiled back at him and then back at the T.V, missing the fond smile Mori had given me when I looked away. The truth was, I had never actually watched Jeepers Creepers so I did not expect the man to start eating that cop man. By the time they reached the old lady and the cat part, I was shivering slightly from the movie.

"Hana-chan, you okay?" Honey asked me quietly. He didn't seem the least bit frightened.

"Y-yeah. I'm just a little...cold." I said back, giving him a big, fake, encouraging smile. He smiled back and turned toward the movie.

"Here." I heard Takashi say from behind me. Before I could respond he had draped a soft blanket over me and had put his arm over my shoulder. I looked back at him, surprised by his sudden action but he turned away, avoiding my gaze, but not before I spotted a slight blush on his cheeks. I pulled the blanket closer and snuggled into his side, my drowsiness getting the best of me. A couple of seconds later, I was fast asleep in the warmth. Takashi looked down at me sleeping peacefully. The movie had almost finished and the only ones that were awake was him, Kyoya, Honey, and Shinji.

"Well, it looks like the movie is finished." Honey said. He then turned to Takashi and smiled when he saw Athena snuggled into his side. "Aw, you both look so cute!" He added, causing Takashi's cheeks to go red.

"Yeah." Takashi said simply.

"Well then, we should get some sleep." Shinji said. Takashi nodded his head in agreement while Honey snuggled into his other side. He cast one last look at Athena before closing his eyes as well.

Kyoya's Point of View

When I had finally opened my eyes the sun shined brightly. WAY to bright. I started to close my eyes again but froze when I felt something shift on me. My eyes flew open when I saw that Shinji, the real real Shinji, was sleeping, on me. I stared at her in confusion. How did this happen? I don't move when I sleep, do I? I thought as I stared down at her. Her white hair practically shined in the sunlight and she looked so...peaceful. She smells like...strawberries. I shook my head violently, clearing those thoughts from my mind. Stop thinking such things Kyoya! Why does she make me feel like this though? This question confused me greatly. I remembered what had happened last night when I had caught her. What was I thinking!

"Looks like Kyoya's got his own toy." I heard someone say, or rather, two someone's. The twins were looking down at me with big smirks on their faces. I glared at them with the coldest expression I could muster but they just smiled even wider. Suddenly Shinji began to shift from on top of me.

"Good morning everyone." She said, rubbing her eyes. One of her hands was still on my chest and I felt my face growing red yet again.

"Hey Shinji! You look sleepy." The twins said as they crouched down on either side of her. Shinji sat up and smiled at me, causing my heart to flutter. She had a dazed, sleepy look on her face and her smile right then was like the setting sun. I wonder if she's like that every morning. I thought. I smiled slightly at the thought causing the twins to smile as well, as if they read my mind. Shinji then got up.

"Well, that was a fun sleepover but Kyoya, are you okay?" She asked me. I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of the answer.

"Last night. You were having a bad dream weren't you?"

"Ooooo, Kyoya having a nightmare. Is that why you were sleeping with him?" Hikaru asked her.

"I guess you could say that, but that's not the only reason." She said, giving me a wink, causing the twins to howl in mirth and my face to turn brick red. The twins laughing caused everyone else to wake up.

"That was fun!" Honey yelled, jumping up from Takashi's side and bouncing around the room.

"If you guys want, I'll make some breakfast." Shinji suggested as soon as everyone was up.

"That's great Shinji-chan! What are you gonna make?" Honey asked her. I studied her as she thought about it. I noticed that her eyes had lit up.

"Pancakes! Lots of pancakes." She said.

"I'll help you." I said, without really thinking. Shinji smiled at me brightly while the others looked at me curiously.

"You know how to cook?" Haruhi asked the question on everyone's mind, except Shinji's.

"No, but it would be an interesting experience to learn. As you know we don't have a culinary class at Ouran." I said simply, using education as an excuse. I actually had an idea to get back at her from yesterday. Thankfully, only the twins thought something was going to happen because as I followed after Shinji they gave me a thumb's up, causing me to scowl at them.

"Alright then, baking lesson number one! Pancakes!" Shinji said when we entered the kitchen. I watched as she pulled out all the ingredients needed, making sure to remember them carefully. It wasn't too difficult. All we did was mix the ingredients she had collected.

"You're pretty good at baking Shinji." I said to her, handing her a plate to put the pancakes on, She looked up at me.

"I did take a culinary class in middle school. Plus I kinda needed to learn how to cook for myself." She said, the last comment leaving her with a sad expression.

"Oh Shinji-chan those look delicious!" Honey said, running into the kitchen to check on how we were doing.

"Thanks Honey. Why don't you take these to the others while I make the last batch?" She said, handing him the plate filled with pancakes.

"Okay!" He said, balancing the plate on one hand and skipping out of the room. The rest of the time was spent in silence as I watched Shinji's expressions while she was cooking. She looked so peaceful cooking. Like she was a new person.

"There! All done!" She said, breaking the awkward silence. She smiled at the new batch of pancakes she had made. "Better get these to the others!" She started to pick up the plate but I stopped her. Without any hesitation or thought I grabbed her hand with one hand and picked up the plate with the other.

"I got it." I said, studying her for her reaction. Her face had turned a slight pink when I had touched her hand and she had quickly pulled away.

"Thanks." She said before leaving the room. So, just simple things like holding her hand doesn't make her blush. What else does? I thought, smiling slightly to myself. This was gonna be interesting.

"Haruhi aren't these pancakes delicious!" I heard Tamaki yell as I walked into the

room with the rest of the food. I found and sat next to Shinji who was eating the little box of Pocky's Athena had the night before. I stared at her curiously. One was in her mouth halfway in and she watched the others with a small smile, her eyes twinkling. I then remembered the scenario Takashi made from the bar night and I had the sudden urge to test it out. Athena had blushed. Would she?

"Eating candy before breakfast?" I asked her. She turned to me, smiled, and shrugged. She then took one out of the box and handed it to me. I stared at her curiously and when no one was looking, leaned toward her. "Are you suggesting that I have one?" She stared at me in confusion when I said this. Next, I took her gently by the chin and lifted her head toward me.

"I want to test something if you don't mind." I said quietly. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked warily while nodding her head slowly. I leaned even closer, just like what Takashi had done, but even closer. Then, her eyes widened even larger than before as I took a bite out of the pocky. I took a bite big enough that our lips were slightly touching and I stayed there for a moment, judging her reaction. Her face had turned brick red when our lips brushed each other's and I smirked. As soon as it happened I leaned back away from her and calmly sat back, chewing softly on the sweet.

"W-what, why…" Shinji said to me, covering her mouth with her hand while a pretty blush formed on her cheeks. I smirked at her.

"It was my turn, remember? You did it last time." I said to her. Her eyes widened in understanding.

"So it's a competition now, to make the other blush?" She asked, smiling, slightly.

"You could say that." I said.

"Well then, it's my turn." She said and she wrapped her arm over my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. It may have been something simple to someone else but for me, it was as if my mind had split in two. My eyes widened and I could feel my face heating up as I felt myself smiling. I glanced at her but she had disappeared. I sat there for a moment, thinking about how I had almost kissed her a minute ago. I put a hand on my mouth, thinking about how close she was to me. Why did you do that Kyoya? I thought to myself but I already knew the answer. I had fallen for her.

Athena's Point of View

"Tamaki, quit eating all the pancakes." Haruhi said to Tamaki, who was sitting beside me.

"But Haruhi! These are so good!" Tamaki said back. I smiled at them. At least they liked it. Shinji did make really good food that was better, MUCH better than mine. I guess I never had a reason to cook for myself unlike Shinji. Speaking of Shinji where did she run off to? Last I saw she was sitting with...KYOYA! He better not have done ANYTHING TO MY PRECIOUS BABY! I thought, my best friend protection mind kicking in.

"Hey Kyoya, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him with the most innocent face I could muster.

"If it's about Shinji don't bother Athena." Hikaru said, staring at Kyoya.

"Yeah, we already questioned him but he wouldn't answer." Kaoru added, also staring grumpily at Kyoya. Kyoya ignored the pair of them and turned to me.

"What did you want to talk about?" He said while writing in his little black book (he may or may not be writing the twin's name in it, not that it's the Death Note!!). I stared at him for a long time.

"Do you like Shinji?" I finally asked. This caused Kyoya's pen to snap, the twins eyes to widen, Tamaki to yell in surprise, and Takashi and Honey to smile knowingly.

"W-why would you think that?" Kyoya asked me and my eyes widened as I realized he had stuttered and was blushing deeply, none of which I've seen before.

"Well, it's pretty obvious Kyoya." I said in a matter-of-fact way. He turned even redder.

"Kyoya, is it true, that you actually like her?" Tamaki asked him. He thought for a moment and nodded his head ever so slightly.

"KYOYA THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Tamaki and the twins yelled, engulfing him in a hug.

"AW IT'S SO CUTE! LIKE A ROMANTIC LOVE STORY!" The twins said in unison, spinning Kyoya around like how Tamaki would spin Athena and Haruhi.

"Now men we have a new mission of utmost importance!" Tamaki said dramatically. The twins and Honey all lined up in a straight line.

"Yes sir!" All three of them said in unison. I just stared after them blankly along with Takashi.

"Now then soldiers! Our mission: Bring Kyoya and Shinji together! No matter how treacherous, how impossibly difficult, we will not prevail!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now, let the mission BEGIN!"

Shinji's Point of View

I wonder what the others are doing. I thought as I sat on the outside porch. The morning was so beautiful and every morning, when I could, I would come out and smell the fresh air. Hope they didn't see me leave. Then they would just try to find me and disrupt the peace and quiet. Just then, I heard a huge commotion inside and heard shuffling. Speak of the devil. Tamaki, the twins, and Honey rushed out of the room, causing me to jump up in surprise.

"Ah, there you are Shinji! We're going to the commoner's supermarket! Care to join us!?!" Tamaki said as soon as he noticed me standing there.

"Um, sure?" I said, surprised at the sudden request. Then, all four of them smiled wickedly and I grew worried. "I'm gonna head to the limo then." I added, backing away from their evil grins.

"Right! We'll wait for you at the limo! Come on men, let's go!" Tamaki said. I nodded my head and took another step backward. That was when I tripped and began to fall backward.

"You should really be careful Shinji." Someone said in my ear as I was caught the next second. I looked up to see Kyoya holding me, arms around my waist.

"Oh, thanks Kyoya." I said, trying to get up but he held me firmly. I was just glad Tamaki, the twins, and Honey didn't see this. I would never hear the end of this. "You can let me go now Kyoya."

"Well I would, but, I need to do something." He said, from behind me. I couldn't see his face but I could tell that he was blushing deeply.

"Kyoya, what…" I started but I stopped. Kyoya had buried his face into my neck.

"Sorry, but you smell strongly of strawberries." He whispered, causing me to go red. Then, right before he went to join the others in the limo, he kissed me on the neck softly and walked away quickly, leaving me there with no idea of what just happened. Atheeenaaa, what should I do!?!

"Athena, Shinji! What took so long!" Tamaki yelled from outside the limo, waving at the two of us.

"We had to grab a few things and make sure the door was locked." Athena said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Hana-chan come sit by me and Takashi!" Honey yelled from in the limo, waving furiously at her. Athena smiled and climbed in. I followed in after her but before I could go in, Tamaki stopped me.

"Why don't you sit next to Kyoya and I can sit next to my darling Haruhi!" Tamaki said, flashing me a bright smile. I stared at him curiously.

"Alright then. I don't see what's the big deal though." I said, shrugging and taking a seat next to Kyoya who was nearest to the door. I didn't notice the thumbs up the twins and Honey gave Tamaki though but I did notice Kyoya shoot a glare at them. I smiled at him, amused, and patted his shoulder. Halfway there I began to fidget and get bored. I noticed that Kyoya was writing in his little black book so I took a tiny peek over his shoulder without him noticing. Inside, I swear, it was…..a picture. Kyoya was drawing! I had no idea Kyoya drew! Wait a second, hehehe. I could use this bit of information to get back at him from the little stunt he did before. And I smiled to myself slyly.

 ** _Hey you guys!! Here's my next chapter all ready and don't worry, I promise I'll make more moments between Athena and Takashi!! The next chapter though, something sad will happen...I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO MAKE IT LIKE THAT!! :(_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kyoya's Point of View

"Yaaaay! We're here!!" The twins yelled, jumping out of the limo before anyone else. I followed pursuit but turned around to offer my hand to Shinji. She smiled and grabbed it

"Thanks Kyoya." She said before passing me to join the others, leaving a sweet smell of strawberries. I don't think anyone knows, but strawberries are my favorite. I wonder if she likes them as well. I thought as I followed the others.

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!!" Tamaki said, gesturing to the aisles stacked with things from electronics to food.

"Alrighty then, let's split up! Then we can cover more ground! I'm going with Haruhi!" Tamaki said and he pulled Haruhi away before anyone could reply.

"Me, Takashi and Athena are going to check out the bakery!" Honey said, dragging the people he named away. I turned but the twins were already skipping away, giving me sly smiles. I stared after them all in shock. They were planning this the whole time...to leave me and Shinji alone. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM. I thought.

"Wow! Kyoya look at that store!" I heard Shinji say, breaking me from my thoughts of how I would get them back. She pointed a little ways away from us to an art store. Hanging in front of the entrance were different color giant paper snowflakes that glimmered. "Let's go!" She added, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Do you like art?" I asked her when we stepped into the shop. She smiled at me, a little glimmer in her eyes.

"Ooo look at that!" She said, avoiding my question. She pointed to a little shelf filled with glass animals, about the size of my palm. "They're so small!"

"Ah look, a dragon." I said, pointing to one in particular.

"It's so adorable!" She said, her eyes twinkling as she studied the little figures intently. I smiled at her look of concentration and walked around the store while she stood studying the animals. They really did have a lot of art supplies. Maybe when she's not looking I could buy a pack of new drawing pencils.

"Do you need any help young man? Looking for something in particular?" Someone asked me. I turned and spotted an elderly woman studying me with a smile.

"No, I'm just looking." I said.

"Oh, and here I thought you came in here to buy something for your girlfriend." She said. I felt my face grow red.

"Oh, we're not together, we're just…" I said but she interrupted.

"Friends? I've heard that a lot. Here." She said and this time, she handed me a small box.

"What is it?" I asked, opening it to find a beautiful necklace.

"It was a gift from my husband. When we were kids he gave me it. I would like you to have it."

"No! I can't possibly take this from you! I appreciate it very much but, you don't even know me." I said, handing the box back to her. She didn't take it and smiled at me instead.

"You have that same look when you look at that girl. My husband had that exact expression. Young man, I've lived for quite sometime, I've seen a lot of things but the love you have for that girl is something special. Please take it and give it to her." And just like that, she walked away and disappeared. I took another look at the necklace and pulled it out of the delicate box. It was made with what looked like a rare type of silver links which shined brilliantly in the store light. I guessed it would look even better in the sunlight. On the bottom, attached with a delicate hook was a little silver flower. It was the most beautiful, descriptive flower I had ever seen made.

"Kyoya look! They sell little art books to!' I heard Shinji yell. I quickly put the necklace back in the box and shoved it in my pocket. I then turned to her and saw her pointing happily at dozens of different colored little books. She smiled at me and gestured for me to come. The necklace...it's perfect. Just like her. I thought as I smiled and joined her.

"That was amazing!" Shinji said about after an hour. In the time we had visited the art store, bakery, and clothing store. For some reason we found the twins there looking at dresses but I had a guess at what they were planning so I rushed us out of there. Suddenly, we turned a corner and found a dead end. "Strange. We must be lost." Shinji added when she saw the blank wall in front of us. She turned to go around.

"Shinji." I said before I could stop myself. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Something wrong Kyoya?" She asked. I stood there gaping at her. YES! OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG!! I…..I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU! I thought. I-I can't do it. Besides, would she even love me back?

"You can't see me anymore." I said, avoiding her face.

"W-what? What do you mean?" She asked. I could hear the tremble in her voice.

"You should stop. Stop seeing me, stop talking to me, just...I don't want to see you ever again." I said, this time looking directly into her eyes with my cold glare.

"What about everything that happened? I thought…" She started, but I interrupted her.

"Thought what? That we had a connection? That I actually liked you? You're so naive. I only did those things to learn about you because it's good for the Ootori business, but I realized, you're just a waste of my time."

"Fine." She said. This caused me to look up, slightly surprised. Her head was down and she was now holding something in her hand. "I get it. You were using me. That's okay I guess, I'm used to it. So, I guess I should go then." I didn't reply and waited for her next response.

"By the way, you're a very good drawer." She whispered before sprinting off, dropping the thing in her hand while she did. She didn't even look back as she ran, which kind of made me sad. I walked up to the thing on the floor, picked it up, and studied it.

"So...that's why you went to the art store…" I said to myself. In my hands was a little sketch pad and a picture Shinji had drawn herself of the whole host club. I took out my book and stared at the drawing I was working on this morning. It was the host club too. How did she know…

Shinji's Point of View

I-I thought he cared. I thought we had something. Guess it was only me. Besides, why would he even love me? These thoughts kept running through my mind. I was walking now after I had put some distance (and I mean the whole mall) between us. I was now sitting on a bench, waiting for the others to come so I could just go home. Go home and forget any of this ever happened. It's strange though, that I didn't cry. Maybe it's because I knew all along, that I never had a chance with him.

"Shinji?" I heard someone say. I looked up and found Haruhi and Tamaki standing over me. I smiled at them.

"Hey you guys, how was your journey?" I asked them.

"It was wonderful! We went all over the mall! We had some delicious snacks, got some nifty commoner appliances and even made a wish in the fountain!" Tamaki said, retelling the adventures they had. I smiled at him the whole time, trying not to let my emotions show.

"How was it with Kyoya?" He asked suddenly, a little twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh it was good but I'm not feeling so good now. I think I have a fever. Are the others coming soon?"

"Yeah they should be here pretty soon." Haruhi said. "Oh, there they are!" SHe added, pointing over my shoulder to the twins, Takashi, Honey and Athena. Kyoya was following behind them and I could feel myself tense. Thankfully, the taxi showed up.

"I'll go in first!" I said quickly, hopping into the limo before Tamaki or Haruhi could stop me. Luckily while riding in the limo I was sitting next to Athena. The whole ride was spent with everyone talking about how their mall adventures went and I just listened to them silently, a small smile on my face.

"Remember Shinji, you must never let weakness take control over you, even if it's staring at you in the face!"

"Alright Grandma. I understand."

"Good, now clean up the garage, it's filthy! And if you so much as miss a piece of dirt I'll lock you in the room for a whole week!"

I wiped my eyes after this. Why did I remember that? Athena must have sensed my brief flash of pain.

"Shinji, you alright?" She asked me, looking at me concerned. Suddenly, my head started pounding furiously and I grabbed my head in pain.

"Athena…" I whispered, gasping slightly in pain.

"No, not again! Shinji!" Athena yelled, catching the attention of the others. "Shinji, don't you dare faint on me!"

"Athena…" I said weakly, my vision becoming blurry. The last thing I saw was Athena's worried face, Honey with tears in his eyes, the twins yelling at the driver, Takashi trying to calm Athena, Tamaki waving his arms furiously, and Kyoya. Kyoya with that cold look like always. I...don't ever want to see that cold face again.

"Shinji, Shinji! Come on Shinji! You still owe me that tube of ice cream from two years ago!" I heard someone yelling. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Athena's face full of tears.

"Athena! Why are you crying!?!" I asked, sitting up abruptly. As soon as I did though, my head erupted into flames and I clutched it in pain.

"Shinji, you need to stay laying down. You had another panic attack." Athena said calmly to me. My eyes widened. So, that's why everything blacked out in the car.

"Panic attack...again?" I asked warily. Athena nodded her head and suddenly, Honey sprang next to her.

"Shinji-chan you scared us! We thought you were dying or having a stroke!! Are you okay!?!" He asked all quite suddenly, slight tears in his eyes.

"Yeah." I said, looking down at the bed.

"Shinji, was it about...the room?"Athena asked me. I nodded my head.

"What room?" The twins asked in unison. Athena looked at me for permission and I nodded my head, signaling it was okay.

"When Athena moved in with her grandmother she brought a pet. A fox she had tamed when she was in the orphanage. If course, her grandmother didn't like that. One day, her fox went kissing and as punishment, she locked Shinji in a room and she found the fox. Only...he was dead." I listened to Athena explain this with a sad smile. I miss you Lucky. Heh, why did I even call you that… I thought.

"So your grandmother, locked you in a room with, your dead fox?" Tamaki asked, horror all over his face.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm used to people leaving me." I said. I noticed the twins had started to bawl along with Tamaki all over Haruhi and Athena. What I didn't notice was the strange, calculating look Kyoya was giving me when I had finished.

"Shinji, I promise you that you will never get hurt by that psycho woman, EVER again." Athena said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them slightly. I looked at her for a long time with that fierce determination in her eyes. Then, quite suddenly, I started crying, silently at first, as Athena held on to me, allowing me to cry into her shoulder. That was the first time I had cried in years.

Athena's Point Of View

"We should probably leave her to rest. The doctor said she could leave in about an hour." I said quietly after Shinji had fallen asleep. If I woke her up, she would want to go straight back to her house.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. We can get something to eat when we're out!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah! I saw a bakery down the road! Hana-chan can we go there?!?" Honey asked me. I smiled at him.

"Of course we can! We better hurry then." I said, pushing everyone out of the room.

"Kyoya lets…" I started, turning back in the room. My eyes widened. Kyoya was standing above Shinji's bed and I noticed right before he turned around that he had placed something on the table next to her.

"Coming." He said plainly, walking out of the room without looking back. Did, something happen between them? I'll ask Kyoya when we get out of the hospital. I thought as I followed behind him, studying him intently By the time we got out of the hospital I most definitely knew for sure that something was wrong with him and Shinji. They had barely said a word to each other since the mall adventure. In fact, it was like they didn't know the other person existed now.

"Kyoya, is something wrong?" I asked him as we were walking down the street to the bakery. He was staring at his black book and didn't respond.

"Yeah Kyoya, you didn't do anything naughty with Shinji did you?" The twins asked with little smiles. This caused me to trip and stumble, Honey and Takashi's eyes to widen, Kyoya's pen to break yet again (where did he get them all), and Tamaki to start bawling about how Kyoya had ruined his daughter's innocence.

"Nothing happened." He said but I noticed his fist clench around his book, as if he was...angry?

"You're upset." I said simply. He stopped.

"I am not." He said, and continued walking.

"Oh, yes you are. You know, you can tell us anything."

"I said I'm not angry!" He yelled this time, slamming his fist into the wall near us. My eyes widened at his sudden behavior. Since when did Kyoya lose his temper? The others must have sensed that something was wrong because they all looked at Kyoya with worried expressions, surprisingly even the twins.

"Did...something happen between you and Shinji?" Tamaki asked a little hesitantly.

"Please, just don't ever mention her in front of me again." He said. Suddenly, I felt myself growing hot with...what was it, sadness? No, it was anger.

"Kyoya Ootori you better tell me what happened right now! I swear if you did anything to Shinji I will…"

"I pushed her away." This caused me to stop yelling and my eyes to widen.

"W-what?"

"I told her I never wanted to see her again. That I was just using her."

"Why would you do that? Kyoya I thought you liked her?" This time, it was Tamaki to question him. His hands were in fists and he was staring at Kyoya in disbelief.

"I do like her, very much. In fact, I...I think I love her."

"Then why'd you push her away?"

"Because Tamaki, who could ever fall for someone like me. All the girls that visit me in the host club, they don't truly like me. They see what's on the outside, not how I truly am. Why would Shinji be any different?"

"Then, aren't you doing the same to Shinji?" I asked him. He turned around with eyes widened with a surprised expression.

"What?" He asked.

"If you think Shinji is the same as all those girls, then you're wrong. She's nothing like them. In fact I've never seen her happier in all my life when she met you all." I thought about how Shinji smiled whenever she saw Tamaki and the twins fight, how she laughed at Tamaki's stupid comments, how she and Haruhi would always get annoyed at everyone with identical expressions, especially how she looked when she would play my guitar at night. And...how she looked when she had slept on Kyoya. I knew it wasn't because she thought Kyoya had a nightmare, it was because she did.

"So Kyoya, I'm not sure if Shinji likes you, but I do know that she's never been happier before. And, I think you hurted her quite a bit which is why she had a panic attack. It wasn't only because of the room, it was because she was afraid of losing someone else, which is why she moved to Japan with me and why she even registered into Ouran."

"She's in Ouran now?" Kyoya asked. I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Well, I look forward to seeing her there." And just like that, he turned around and continued walking as if nothing happened but I knew, he has a different perspective of her now.

By the time we had started heading back to the hospital it was definitely more than an hour, mostly because Honey wanted to buy all the cakes and cookies in the bakery so we practically had to drag him out.

"Whew, we were gone for a while. Wonder if Shinji's awake yet?" I said as we neared her room. I opened the door, but Shinji wasn't there. "Shinji?" I looked around the room.

"Uh-oh, Shinji isn't here?" Honey asked, also looking into the room. "Where'd she go?"

"I-I don't know but she's suppose to be resting! If she overexerts herself then she'll collapse just like last time!! We have to find her! Where'd she go!" I started yelling, running berserk all over the hospital room.

"Athena calm down! We shall search the hospital for her!" Tamaki said.. "Men, we have a new mission! Operation: Search for Shinji is a go!" Just then, the door opened and Shinji appeared, holding a tray.

"Oh, you guys are back! I made some cookies while you were gone. It was pretty boring and the doctor came in and said I could go but of course, I didn't want to leave without you guys." She said, stepping into the room and placing the tray on the table.

"Shinji! You nearly gave me a HEART ATTACK!! Don't scare me like that!!" I said, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Thanks for worrying Athena, but I can't breathe." She said, her eyes widening.

"Oh, right!" I said, releasing her. She stood there for a moment before turning to pick up the tray.

"You guys want any?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Honey yelled, jumping up and down in excitement as he grabbed not only one but five.

"We should start going. Where's our next little adventure? Today's Sunday after all." I said while Honey gobbled on the cookies.

"Why don't we go ice skating?" Shinji asked. My eyes widened.

"That's wonderful! I know an ice skating rink not far from here! We could go right now!" I said, practically jumping up and down.

"Then let us begin!!" Tamaki said, pointing toward the door.

Kyoya's Point of View

So, it's possible that she could like me back? Really? I thought as we walked down the street to the ice skating rink. I looked at Shinji who was chatting with Athena. She was really good at hiding her feelings. She was currently talking to Athena with a smile but her usual sparkle and bright personality had left and was replaced with what seemed like a sad, lonely gloom. My god, I...I need to tell her truth. Not tomorrow. Today.

"Look, there it is!" Honey yelled, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up to see a huge building surrounded by people.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Athena yelled, running ahead of everyone to get in line. Thankfully, the line wasn't as long as it looked and it only took us a couple of minutes to purchase tickets, register skates, and go inside.

"This is amazing." I said to myself as I stared at the giant ice skating rink.

"It is." Someone said next to me. I turned to find Shinji smiling sadly at the rink. "It's pretty great."

"Shinji…" I started but Honey interrupted.

"Shinji let's go get some snacks! You can't skate on an empty stomach!" He yelled, dragging Shinji while smiling happily. Darn it. For the next hour I wasn't able to talk to Shinji at all. She was either skating with one of the host club members or talking and it was really getting annoying. I got a feeling everyone was keeping her away from me on purpose, especially when the twins smiled at me slyly when they asked her to skate with them. Okay, that is it! Next second, I found myself walking straight up to Shinji who was skating with the twins. I got on the rink and skated the rest of the way to them (thankfully I had some experience).

"Shinji, may I have this next skate?" I asked her. She turned away from the twins and looked at me surprised, but her eyes softened when she saw it was me.

"S-sure." She said, slightly unsure. "See you later Hikaru and Kaoru." The twins skated away, giving me a thumbs up which caused me to glare at them and for them to trip and fall. I offered her my hand and she took it warily, obviously afraid of what I would say. I didn't say anything and we spent probably the next 10 minutes skating around the rink.

"I need to talk to you." I said after the 10 minutes. She looked at me in surprise.

"What about?" She asked.

"Not here, let's take a walk outside." I said, getting out of the rink and helping her out. We walked out the doors and into the warm air. It was starting to get late and the sun was beginning to go down, casting us in the last rays of sunshine.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked me, staring straight ahead. I turned toward her and slammed my hands on either side of her face on the wall behind her, causing her to jump and look at me surprised.

"Do you like me Shinji? Really?" I asked, staring into her eyes. Her pretty violet eyes.

"I-I do. I like you Kyoya, which was why I was so sad, I-I thought…"

"That I didn't love you back." I finished for her. She nodded her head and looked glumly at the ground.

"Yeah. Pretty foolish huh." She said, smiling sadly.

"Not entirely." I said with a smile. I could see her eyes widen and I gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"I love you too." I said and I leaned forward and kissed her.

 ** _Heheheheheeeeee how was that chapter you guys!?! The truth is I started writing this a while back and only published it recently. Please leave some reviews and tell me how its going so far!! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Athena's Point of View

"I hope Shinji forgives him." I said as I watched Kyoya and Shinji exit the rink and walk outside.

"Yeah, it would make Usa-chan and me sad if they don't." Honey said, staring at them as they left as well. Suddenly, his face lit up in excitement. "Hey Athena! You wanna go ice skating with Takashi and me?!?" He asked, grabbing my arm and jumping up and down. I smiled at him.

"Sure! Let's put on our skates!" I said, leading him to skate registration. They almost didn't have a size small enough for Honey and big enough for Takashi so it took a while for us to find sizes just right.

"Yaaay! Let's go!" Honey yelled after we got our skates, dragging me to the rink.

"Okay Honey I'm coming!" I said, still being dragged by him. I turned around, just for a moment to see if Takashi was coming, but in that moment I slipped on the ice, and with the force of Honey pulling me, fell forward.

"Ah!" I yelled as I fell forward.

"Athena!" I heard someone yell, then quite suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I looked up and found myself staring straight into the concerned eyes of Takashi. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." I said, blushing furiously, He had picked me up by my legs like that familiar bridal style and was holding me very close to his chest. I bet I looked so small compared to him, especially since he was squeezing me tight.

"I'm so sorry Hana-chan! I didn't mean to make you fall!" Honey yelled, skating up to us with slight tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Honey! I was excited too." I said, getting off of Takashi but as soon as I placed my right foot down it had throbbed painfully.

"Ah…" I said, slightly slipping while Takashi offered his hand to me. I took it and looked down at my foot. "I-I think I sprained it."

"Yeah." Takashi said. He looked down at me struggling and then suddenly lifted me up like how he had catched me.

"W-what are you doing!?!" I asked, surprised at his sudden move. I tried to get off of him but he just held me tighter. Fighting was useless.

"You can't walk." He said simply as he started to skate to the exit carrying me like a child.

"I can too!" I said back, still trying to break free.

"Athena." He said sternly. I looked up at him as he leaned toward my face, causing me to blush again. "I am going to carry you, so there's no point in trying to get away." I looked down, anywhere but his face, as he continued to carry me to the exit. Honey followed with a happy smile which confused me greatly.

"Athena are you alright!! We saw Takashi carry you out!!" Tamaki yelled, running toward us as soon as we got out of the rink.

"Yeah, what happened?" Hikaru asked next, followed closely by Kaoru.

"You're ankle is sprained!" Haruhi yelled, crouching down next to my foot to remove my skate and sock. It wasn't so bad: just a little red with a bruise.

"It's not bad. It should heal in a day or two." I said, taking my shoes and putting them back on.

"We should head home. It's getting late." Takashi said, looking out the window at the darkening sky.

"What about Kyoya and Shinji?" I asked. Just when I did they both came back, smiling brighter than ever until Shinji saw me.

"Athena! What in the world happened! I'm gone for two minutes and you injure yourself!" She yelled, running up to me followed by Kyoya.

"I just slipped and sprained it. It doesn't hurt much." I said, waving my hands frantically at her to calm her down.

"Thank goodness. We should head back." She said as Takashi offered his hand and I took it, leaning on him for support.

"I was just informed that school will be canceled for tomorrow. I can take you guys to the beach tomorrow if you like at my family's private resort." Kyoya said.

"That's brilliant! And no guests this time! We need to enjoy this free time!" Tamaki said, skipping up to the limo.

"Yeah, now we can see Haruhi in a swimsuit." The twins added slyly, causing Tamaki's face to turn brick red as he climbed into the limo. The twins followed, snickering, and me and Takashi went in last.

"That does sound fun. It's been so long since I went to a beach." I said when we got into the limo. "So we're spending the night at your family's resort?" Kyoya nodded his head.

"I wonder why, you're not planning anything special Kyoya, are you?" Kaoru asked Kyoya who was sitting opposite of him. Kyoya smiled and looked the twins straight in the face. Oh no. He's either about to punch them or...

"Well, you could say that I'm interested in seeing Shinji in a swimsuit and that I have some plans to make the night more interesting." He said. The twins, Tamaki, and myself all gaped at Kyoya as he continued to write in his book as if nothing had happened.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!" The twins yelled at him, waving their arms frantically in the air while I'm pretty sure me and Tamaki's souls left through the window.

"It's okay Kyoya! Takashi has something planned too, right Takashi?!" Honey said, looking at Takashi who was next to me with a evil gleam in his eyes. Takashi's face grew red and he face-palmed himself, avoiding everyone's gaze of surprise.

"Takashi...you too?" Tamaki asked. Takashi didn't respond, causing the twins to start laughing hysterically.

"We're here." The driver said from the front seat.

"Thank god." I heard Shinji mutter. She had turned brick red at Kyoya's comment from before and I smirked at her, causing her to stick her tongue out at me. We exited the limo, Takashi helping me out again, and I looked up at Kyoya's family private resort. The ocean shimmered in the bright moonlight and my eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh look Takashi! It's the ocean!" I squealed, grabbing onto Takashi's arm and pointing toward the sea. Takashi looked down at me, surprised, but I had missed the smile that had crossed his face when he saw me so excited.

"Athena! Takashi! C'mon slowpokes!" Honey yelled from in front of the house, waving his arms at us.

"Coming!" I yelled back and with Takashi's help I walked to the house.

Athena's Point of View

The next morning, I woke up with the flash of bright sunlight in my face.

"Uh…." I groaned getting out of bed. My ankle still wasn't healed from the night before but it wasn't hurting as bad, which was a sign that it was healing. At least I could walk with it now.

"Shinji what's for breakfast?" I asked, yawning and walking down the stairs of the Ootori mansion. I stopped when I came into the living room. Everyone was sleeping. The twins were on the small couch by the window, Honey was sleeping on Takashi in a comfy chair, Tamaki was for some reason on the floor, Haruhi was on one of the other chairs, and Shinji and Kyoya were sleeping peacefully on the couch. Memories of last night flooded my head:

"Alright, I'll take you all to your rooms." Kyoya said as soon as we were all in the house.

"Hold up Kyoya, you just want us to get to bed so you can to your 'plan' with Shinji right?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, pointing an accusing finger at Kyoya.

"No I wasn't going to do anything but…" Kyoya said. He abandoned the rest of the sentence and instead, grabbed Shinji lightly by the chin and looked at her slyly. "You gave me that idea."

"Haruhi did you see what he did!! That sly Kyoya is trying to break Shinji's innocence!! Oh I can't watch! Haruhi do something!" Tamaki yelled frantically, pointing and waving his arms at Kyoya who looked back tiredly. "Very well, I'll have to keep an eye on the two of you for the rest of the night!"

Oh, so that's what happened. I thought as I stared at all of them. The twins had agreed with Tamaki to keep a eye on Kyoya and Shinji. I guess Takashi, Honey and Haruhi decided to just watch and everyone eventually fell asleep. How'd I get upstairs though? I swear I was in the living room as well. I looked over at Takashi who was sleeping soundly and I smiled at him. Then, I looked out the window and saw the ocean glimmering and a rush of excitement filled me.

"Okay everybody up!" I yelled, startling them all. I started jumping up and down. "Come on we need to go to the beach! I'll meet you guys there!" I yelled, rushing back up the stairs.

"Hold up Athena." Shinji said, grabbing the back of my shirt before I could go anymore. "We need to get ready. Come on Haruhi." She said, grabbing Haruhi as well and dragging the both of us upstairs. Eventually we got everything ready. I simply downright refused a swimsuit but they forced one on me since they were both wearing one as well. We covered ourselves with regular clothes (not that I was gonna take mine off) before heading downstairs. The butler of the house had already taken care of breakfast but being the hyper girl I was, I ate it all in two seconds and was waiting 'patiently' for the others.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" I said, running around the living room while waiting for them.

"Hana-chan I'm ready!" Honey said, getting up from the table to walk up to me. Takashi followed behind him and I smiled at the both of them.

"Let's go then!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Honey yelled back, running ahead of me and Takashi. I turned to Takashi and smiled brightly at him.

"Come on!"

Takashi's Point of View

I've never seen her so excited. I thought as she smiled up at me. I never thought I would see that smile since she joined the host club.

"Come on!" She said to me, her eyes shining. She then took me by surprise, because no one did this to me besides Honey, but she took my hand and began to run after Honey, dragging me after her. I could feel my face grow hot as she ran after him while holding onto my hand. I began running after Honey with her but Honey was quickly gaining speed.

"Here." I said to Athena. She looked at me confused but I lifted her up and began running after Honey with her in my arms. Her confusion turned to excitement as she smiled and yelled after Honey.

"You'll never get away now!" She yelled, laughing as Honey turned around and smiled at us. I looked down at her as she laughed and I smiled to myself. She's so….brilliant. I've never met a girl like her. Usually girls just fawn over me but Athena, she's the only one who's tried to get to know me.

"Got you!" Athena said after a few minutes. She had jumped out of my arms for the last bit and had caught Honey only a few moments ago. They were both panting for breath from running so much. The Ootori mansion was just a speck in the distance now from how far they had ran. I wonder where the others are? My question was soon answered as I saw the others running up to us in the distance.

"My...goodness...you're...fast!" Tamaki said between pants.

"I used to be in track before I moved to Ouran." Athena said, still slightly gasping for breath. So that's how she's so fast. Eventually everyone else joined, Haruhi breathing the hardest of them all.

"Hey Takashi!" Someone said. I turned expecting Honey to be calling me but it was the twins. They walked up to me smiling and I looked at them with some slight worry. Now what are they planning.

"C'mon don't give us that look." Hikaru said, frowning at me slightly.

"Yeah, we just wanna know your little 'plan'" Kaoru finished. I looked at the confused.

"It's with Athena right?" They asked in unison. Oh, that. I looked at Athena who was throwing rocks at Tamaki because of something he said and I smiled.

"You could say that." I said, looking back at the twins.

"Well, what's your plan?" They asked. I frowned at them and kept silent and they pouted at me.

"C'mon Takashi! Please?!?" I shook my head. I wasn't even sure it was gonna work but I had to try. Just then, Hikaru's face lit up with excitement and he whispered something to Kaoru. Kaoru's face also lit up and they smiled wickedly at me.

"Alright then." They said, walking away from me. I stared after them in confusion. What are they planning now?

Athena's Point of View

"Athena! Let's go swimming!" Honey yelled to me as we neared the beach.

"Sure." I said smiling but before I could go in the water the twins pulled me aside under a beach umbrella away from everyone.

"Hey Athena, we got a plan but we need to ask you something." Hikaru whispered to me.

"What?" I asked, looking at them curiously.

"Do you like Takashi?" Kaoru asked. I froze. Did I?

"I-I think I do but I don't know." I admitted.

"Well, we got a plan to make Takashi fall for you. First of all, you won't get anywhere in regular clothes." They said.

"I am wearing a swimsuit, I just don't like showing my skin." I said, fussing with my shirt.

"Well, then show it!" They yelled incredulously. I stared at them nervously.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon we got a whole plan figured out!"

"Fine! Alright!" A couple moment passed and I was standing before them, hands on my waist like a rebel style, in my swimsuit. It was a two piece that Shinji had got. It was also a dark blue color like my eyes.The twins studied me and my rebel attitude shrank under their stares.

"What…" I started but they smiled and pushed me out into the open.

"Good luck!" They said before running into the water away from me. I looked around and found Honey running toward me.

"Hana-chan you look so cute!" He yelled, getting the other's attention. He jumped into my arms and I hugged him lightly.

"Thank you Honey." I said back.

"Alright Athena, way to go!" Shinji said but I stared at her. She was still in her clothes.

"Alright Shinji, that is not fair." I said to her, stomping up to her. "Take it off." She stared at me with wide eyes.

"No no no!" She yelled and squealed as I ran after her, yelling all the way. Eventually she had grown tired and I had succeeded in 'helping' her get out of her shyness. I mean come on, even Haruhi was in her swimsuit the twins had picked out. I gotta say, the twins picked good and Shinji's was even better with a purple color that complimented her white hair and violet eyes.

"Alright I'm going into the water!" I said to Shinji. I turned and bumped into someone, causing me to rub my head. "Oh, hey Takashi." It was Takashi I had bumped into. He looked down at me and then quickly looked away.

"It's alright." He said, looking anywhere but me as his face grew red. I looked at him, completely surprised by his reaction in me in a swimsuit. Those shady twins were right.

"Takashi, are you blushing?" I asked him with a smile. If even possible, he turned a deeper shade of red but the twins distracted him before he could reply.

"Hey Takashi! Wanna join our water gun fight?!" They asked with evil smiles while handing him a water gun. Somehow, I think Takashi figured out the twins plan to bring us together because he glared at them while loading the water gun to its full capacity.

"Yeah." He said before shooting both the twins in the face with gallons of water.

"AHH TAKASHI YOU CHEATER!!" They yelled, running around, trying to avoid Takashi and his vengeance. I stared after them. I think I'm gonna go swim.

"Hey Honey you wanna swim with me?" I asked Honey who was also watching the water gun fight. He turned toward me and smiled.

"Sure Hana-chan! I got my floatie too!" and he followed me to the ocean. We spent probably the whole morning splashing and swimming around until Shinji called us over for lunch.

"That was absolutely amazing!" I said, shivering slightly as Shinji handed me a towel. She smiled at me.

"Glad to see that you're enjoying yourself." She said. "Although, I'm a little worried. Kyoya's been smiling at me weirdly. I think he's planning something." She whispered to me. I glanced at Kyoya who was talking to the twins with a smile. Yep, definitely planning something.

"I'll protect you!" I said to her, doing a heroic pose.

"My hero." She mumbled. I laughed at her and took a seat next to Takashi who was still making evil glances at the twins but he relaxed when he saw me approach.

"Still angry at them for some unknown reason?" I asked him playfully. He nodded his head. "Why?" He looked at me with a curious expression when I asked.

"Well, it makes me jealous to see the twins convince you to do something like that." I stared at him in confusion as he leaned over and lightly caressed my cheek with glazed eyes.

"Takashi, what…" I started but at the next second he got awfully close to my face.

"I would like to take you somewhere." He said to me. I blinked a couple times at him before I replied.

"Where?" I asked. What in the world is he planning?

"Meet me on the roof of the resort tonight."

 ** _Wassaaaap my dear readers. I hope I didn't do bad with Takashi's point of view. Please leave some reviews and feedback. Goodness knows I need to work on writing! ;) And also...I'M SORRY I LEFT SUCH A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey you guys I'm back with my next chapter! I am SO sorry this took so long but I was having some technical difficulties *cough* younger sisters *cough*._** ** _I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I won't bore you with a letter of thank you so please feel free to PM me and enjoy!_**

Chapter 9:

Athena's Point of View

"That was amazing." I said as I walked into the resort dining room. I was surprised to find food awaiting our presence and I sighed a relief.

"Did you have fun Hana-chan?" Honey asked me, also stepping into the room.

"Of course I did! And what about you Honey?" I asked him. His face lit up in excitement.

"I think it was amazing too!" He said, just as everyone else walked into the room. Dinner was absolutely delicious and soon enough we were all cleaning up, that is, until Tamaki and the twins got into another argument.

"Athena! Shinji! These twins are harassing my Haruhi again! Come on and help support your daddy!" He yelled to us while pointing accusingly to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You're not our dad." Me and Shinji said at the same time.

"And I'm not you're anything." Haruhi added, scowling at him. Tamaki pouted at us and appeared in his dark, mushroom growing corner. I sighed in defeat and walked up to him.

"Fine. What did the twins do this time?" I asked him, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder. He looked up at me brightly and began to go on a whole rant about what they had done. I immediately regretted my decision and retreated to Takashi who was looking curiously at me.

"Come with me." He said. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me away from everyone. Of course, I didn't mind, mostly because it got me away from all the complaining. I was worried slightly though because Takashi had left Honey there. We went up about two flights of stairs before Takashi disappeared behind a door and I was left with no choice but to follow him.

"My gosh..." I said when I went through the door. It was the entrance to the roof. Millions of stars were out, shining brightly and I could see the moon glowing. I looked to Takashi who was sitting against the roof wall. I joined him.

"This is amazing Takashi." I said to him, my eyes still locked onto the sky.

"Yeah." He said. "Thought you could use a little break."

"Most definately. Especially since the twins are gonna spend the whole night guessing what I'm afraid of." Takashi smiled down at me when I said this and I looked up at him. "What?"

"Well, I think I know what it is."

"Oh really? Then tell me your guess kind sir." He looked up at the sky.

"It's losing the people you're close to." My eyes widened and I looked at the ground sadly.

"Y-yeah. I think I am afraid of that." A moment of silence passed between us before Takashi said anything.

"There's suppose to be a shooting star tonight." He said. Now this caught my attention.

"Really! Where!?" I yelled. I looked up towards the sky but at the same time, Takashi looked down at me and our lips made unexpected contact. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized that I was being kissed...by Takashi.

Takashi's Point of View

My heart couldn't stop pounding as we kissed. I didn't know what to do. This wasn't what I had planned and it was absolutely surprising, not in a bad way though.

The truth is, I've liked Athena for a while now. More than anyone else I knew, even Haruhi. I remember the day that Mitskuni had walked up to me, asking if I liked her. Of course, I didn't really know if I did, but seeing her these last few days with a sparkle in her eyes...I had begun to grow feelings for her.

I don't know how long it lasted. It could have been an hour, or maybe just a mere moment, but I knew I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to scare her either, so against my will, I broke it. When it ended her eyes had widened and she had placed a hand over her mouth.

"I-I didn't mean to...you..." She stuttered. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Q-quit smiling! This is serious!" She said to me. She uncovered her mouth, getting ready to say something but I couldn't help but kiss her once again. I could feel her tense up, for just a second, until she gave in.

I also couldn't help but place my hand behind her head and pull her closer toward me. She was just...absolutely amazing.

Shinji's Point of View

"Okay. That was tiring." I said, collapsing onto the nearest couch. Kyoya had looked up momentarily from his laptop to smile at me.

"Maybe you should take a break. You did help a lot today." He said to me, turning back to his computer in the process.

"Why don't _you_ take a break?" I asked him. He didn't look up from his computer his computer as he replied.

"Because I have to take care of all the host club budgets for tomorrow." He said in a matter-of-fact way. I frowned at him and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen which was currently filled with numbers.

"You need a break. Especially if you're going to be doing that." I said to him. He glanced at me.

"It won't take long." He said. I sighed and walked behind him on the couch and buried my face into his neck.

"Sure it won't. I might as well keep you company as you do this puzzle." He looked up at me in surprise.

"You should get some rest. Your first day at Ouran starts tomorrow." He said. I frowned at him yet again.

"No way! Not if you're going to stay up!" I then sat down next to him, crossing my arms in the process. This time, it was his turn to frown at me.

"You are more important to me than my own well-being." He said.

"And I'm thinking the same thing." I said back, staring at him intently. His frown deepened as he thought over my words. "At least let me help so it'll get done faster." He pondered this for a moment.

"I'm afraid it's too difficult for you."

"It is not and I can prove it. You multiplied these two numbers wrong which is why you can't find the answer." I said, pointing to various places on his screen. He looked at it in confusion and then sighed.

"I ssuppose you're right. Fine, you can help me." I smiled at him and snuggled into his side. He really was something.

Athena's Point of View

"I think we shoukd head back downstairs now." I said to Takashi. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but blush at his gaze. His eyes reminded me of stars, stars that I had began to miss so much in my life and what I wanted most was to stargaze, but it was late.

"Yeah, it's getting cold." He said, getting up and offering me his hand. I smiled and took it, following him back into the mansion. We walked in comfortable silence, making a few sideway glances at eachother.

"What in the world..." I said as we entered the living room. Kyoya and Shinji were asleep on a couch with a laptop. "Guess they were tired."

"I guess they were. Should we wake them?" Takashi said, taking a step toward them hesitantly.

"No, we should let them get their sleep. I'll wake Shinji up early so we can go home and get ready for school."

"Then will you allow me to escort me to your room?"

"Of course." And we walked up the stairs and I entered my familiar room from this morning. I turned back to Takashi and smiled.

"Thank you, for everything I mean." I said to him. He merely nodded his head and smiled at me. I leaned forward and stood on my toes, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before closing the door. This night was the best night of my life. I thought as I sinked into the warm sheets and looked at the window at the sky filled with stars. Beautiful stars.

Shinji's Point of View

"Shinji, it's time to get up." I heard a voice say to me. I groaned and snuggled in deeper to my pillow. It was strange though, my pillow had this strange texture and smell, but it was nice.

"Go away." I grumbled, trying to push the person I suspected that was in front of me away. I felt movement underneath me and heard a small chuckle.

"It seems that you've taken a liking to sleeping with me." The person said. Now _this_ caught my attention. My eyes flew open and I looked up, making eye contact with a pair of grey, sleepy eyes. Kyoya's eyes to be exact.

"Kyoya!?" I squeaked, backing away from him in a hurry. I was discouraged to find my back meet the end of the couch. Kyoya smiled at my surprise and smirked at me.

"Did you have a good sleep? I have to admit, I didn't expect to fall asleep so easily." He said. My eyes widened even more when I realized I had spent the entire night sleeping with Kyoya.

"We slept here...the whole night!" I asked him. He leaned toward me.

"I gotta admit, you look even more beautiful in your sleep." He said, smiling sleepily. A thought clicked into my mind. He's drowsy and sleepy, he doesn't mean any of these things.

"Alright yeah, you're obviously still tired so why don't you go back to sleep." I said, smiling at his drowsiness. He looked at me confused.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I simply shrugged.

"You're tired." I said. I began to sit up, prepared to get ready for the day but Kyoya had suddenly pushed me back down on the couch. He was now straddled on top of me, all the sleepiness gone from his face.

"Kyoya what..." I started but he pressed his lips tightly against mine in a rough and heated kiss. My eyes had widened but I quickly closed them as I lost any ability to think.

"I mean everything I say about you." He said to me when he broke the kiss. I only looked up at him, dumbfounded before he buried his face into my neck, leaving a trail of kisses and I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I heard a voice say from the doorway. Me and Kyoya jumped and turned to see the twins watching us smugly. Kyoya simply smiled down at me before turning to the twins with a dangerous smirk.

"If I didn't know any better Hikaru, I would say that we just experienced Kyoya's dark side." Kaoru said, sharing the same smike as his twin. Kyoya's smile grew even more dangerous.

"If you stay any longer you might see how dark I can really be." He said to them, causing my face to turn brick red at his comment. In the background, I could see Hikaru and Kaoru's faces turn red as well and they quickly backed out of the room.

"Hey Kaoru I think I heard Tamaki yelling again! Let's go see what happened!" Hikaru said and they both scurried out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh at their embarrassment.

"Kyoya, you sure know how to joke with them." I told him, smiling up at him. He looked down at me curiously.

"I wasn't joking." He said, returning the smile. My smile disappeared as he began to lean closer and closer to my face. A rush of fear and excitement surged through me as I stared back at his gaze filled with longing and desire.

"Kyoya...well, I, um..." I stuttered nervously under his fierce gaze. I stopped when he pressed his lips tightly against mine in a heated kiss. One of his hands drifted to the back of my head, pulling me even closer to him to deepen the kiss.

A jolt of electricity shot through me when his tongue flicked against mine and I couldn't help but jump slightly when it happened. I could feel him smirk under the kiss and he broke it, leaving me panting slightly. Barely a moment passed before his lips were back on my neck, biting and nibbling on a sensitive spot just below my ear, causing me to shiver slightly and moan.

He stopped what he was doing and looked down at me curiously before getting off the couch and lifting me from it. I yelped when he lifted me bridal style and began to carry me up the stairs. He placed me on the bed in my room and gave me another long, heated kiss before saying:

"As much as I would love to continue this we do have to get ready for school. I'll wait for you in the car with the others. We'll continue this later." And he left my room rather quickly, leaving me there blushing and confused.

Kyoya's Point of View

As soon as I left her room I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. I can't believe I just did that, with Shinji. What was I thinking! She probably thinks that I went to fast or that I'm some sort of playboy!! God, what is wrong with me!

"Kyoya, you're an idiot." I said to myself, face palming my face in embarrassment. She probably won't go near me for a month.

"Kyoya, is everything okay?" Someonw asked him. He lowered his hand from his face and turned to find Athena casually leaning against the wall.

"N-nothing Athena." I said, standing up straight and straightening my slightly ruffled clothes.

"Oh really? I may be wrong but I do remember the twins mentioning how we shouldn't go downstairs because someone was doing something 'inappropriate'" She added. Kyoya silently cursed the twins as his face grew brick red in front of the one person other than him who was very protective over Shinji.

"Well I was just, it was..." I started but Athena's glare shut me up and I swallowed nervously. "I'm going to get my stuff together." _Damn those shady twins._ I thought as I made my way to my room. _But...now that I think about it...it was rather enjoyable. Next time I better make sure we're away from prying eyes._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello my fellow readers! Sorry about how long it's been taking me to write chapters but school had been driving me CRAZY (yes I'm a person still in school)!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm building up on Athena's and Shinji's relationship with you know who. Like in the last chapter there will be some moments with the two couples. Enjoy!! :)_**

Chapter 10:

Kyoya's Point of View

The ride to Ouran was rather quiet, except the twins snickers in the corner. I shot them a glare and then turned to Shinji who was sitting beside me. She looked completely normal as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Takashi! How about we all get ice cream after school!?!" Honey asked, breaking the awkward silence between everyone.

"Honey that's a wonderful idea! We can go after the club is over!" Tamaki said, his cheerfullness returning. Soon, everyone was chatting again, the awkwardness from before long gone.

"So did you figure out the cosplay for the club today?" Shinji asked me, smiling. I looked down at her and smiled back.

"Not yet but I do have a few ideas. The one I'm really thinking about is Disney characters." Her eyes lit up when I said this.

"Seriously! That is the best idea I have ever heard! We should take some time before the club starts to brainstorm what we're gonna be." She said. I stared at her for a moment as she went on, naming all the characters we should think about and I couldn't help but smile. She really was amazing.

Shinji's Point of View

"Alright so I just follow this map to find my classes? Ouran sure is big." I said to Athena as she handed me my schedule and a map.

"Yep...but I'm surprised at you." She said. I looked at her curiously.

"About what?"

"About your decision to dress as a boy. I bet Kyoya would have loved to see you in the girl's uniform." At this I did blush slightly.

"Those uniforms are okay, I just think it's better if I'm seen as a boy. Anyway, I need to start heading to class." Before I could leave Athena grabbed me gently by the wrist as her expression turned serious.

"Shinji. I need to ask you a question and you need to tell me the absolute truth." She said.

"Okay. I will." I said, a little warily. She had her serious face on, one that she usually never made to me.

"Do you like Kyoya? I mean, really really like him?" I stared at her for a moment before turning to the window with a small smile on my face.

"No, I don't like him." I said, causing Athena to let go of my wrist and stare at me in shock. "I love him." And without another word I started to walk down the hall to my class. What I didn't notice though, was the wide smile on Athena's face when I said that.

Athena's Point of View

"Finally! School is over. Now it's club time!" I said, stretching my arms out while I walked to the music room with Shinji. Thankfully, everyone in school believed Shinji was a boy without a hitch although, I did notice that Kyoya looked a little disappointed when Shinji walked into our math class.

"Yeah. This was a lot easier than I expected though. The classes are pretty easy." Shinji said, staring at her schedule. I couldn't help but glance her way. She had a small smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes and I smirked.

"So, is it true that you and Kyoya were making out this morning?" I asked her. Her face turned red and she avoided my gaze.

"Um, well, we might have had a little moment. But what about you? I saw you sneak onto the roof with Takashi!" She said, drastically changing the subject. My face also turned a slight red.

"Nothing." I said too quickly.

"Yeah sure." She said behind me as I pushed open the music room doors. As soon as I walked in, I banged into someone quite hard, causing me to stumble backwards. Warm arms caught me as I looked up to see Takashi looking down at me.

"You alright?" He asked, staring at me in concern. I simply nodded my head, trying to look everywhere but his face. In the background I could see Shinji making kissing faces at me and I scowled at her and took a step away from Takashi.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyway, we should probably head inside." I said, walking quickly past Takashi and Shinji without glancing back. I could feel Takashi's stare as I walked up to Tamaki the whole way.

"So, what is my costume for today?" I asked Tamaki, putting my best fake smile on. He smiled brightly back.

"Well let's think. I'm the prince from Cinderella, Honey is King Arthur while Takashi is one of the Knights of the Round Table..." Tamaki started.

"We're both the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Haruhi will be dressing as Robin Hood and I'm also a Knight of the Round Table." Kyoya added while writing in his black book (or should I say drawing). I pondered this for a moment, unsure of what to be.

"I got it! Why don't you dress up as a wizard Athena! You've got the hair and eyes for it." Tamaki said. My eyes lit up in an instant.

"Yes!! That's a wonderful idea!" I said, jumping slightly up and down. I ran to the back room where I knew they kept the costumes. Moments later I emerged fully dressed in dark blue robes and a hat.

"Wow Athena, you most definately look like a wizard." Shinji said to me when I came out. I couldn't help but give off a huge smile.

"Aren't you gonna wear a costume?" I asked her. She looked at me, confused.

"Why? I'm not in the club." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"But Shinji...I have the perfect outfit for you! You HAVE to put it on!" Tamaki said to Shinji. I then smiled wickedly at her and helped Tamaki drag her to the changing room.

Shinji's Point of View

"Here! Put this on!" Athena said as she shoved a bag into my hands. She winked at me before closing the curtain behind me. I stared after her before glancing down at the dress in my hands. Wait...the DRESS.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I murmured to myself as I studied the sapphire blue dress in my hands. Noooooo.

Kyoya's Point of View

"What's taking her so long?" Tamaki asked, jumping around in anticipation as we waited for Shinji.

"Ah she's fine. Someone should go check on her though. Why don't you go Kyoya?" Athena said casually from her place on the host club couch. I looked at her, surprised.

"You want _me_ to check on her? Me?" I asked cautiously. Athena just simply nodded her head and I stared after her curiously. Something was definitely up. "Alright." I said, walking toward the changing rooms. When I left the room though, I didn't hear the conversation between them all.

"So, you think her little dress will work?" Hikaru asked Athena. She smiled wickedly at him.

"Trust me, you guys haven't seen Shinji in a dress. Kyoya will fall head over heels for her." She said, staring at the changing room door.

Meanwhile, I had made my way quietly into the changing rooms.

"Shinji? You alright?" I asked warily, stepping further into the room.

"Go away!" She said from the changing room. I stood there for a moment, stunned and confused.

"Shinji?! Something happen?!" I asked, this time, slightly panicked. I practically ran into the changing room she was in and ripped open the curtain.

"Ah! Kyoya!?" She yelped as I stepped in. I didn't respond and instead stared at her with my mouth agape.

She was wearing a slightly glimmering, sapphire blue dress. She also had a white sparkling necklace and a tiara to match. I assumed she was dressing up as Cinderella or a different princess. That was all I could think of before my mind went completely blank.

One of the sleeves of her dress wasn't on all the way, revealing one of her shoulders in the most entrancing way. I couldn't help but swallow nervously as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"U-um, I didn't mean to intrude on you." I stammered out. I knew I shouldn't be in there but I just couldn't bring myself to look away or leave.

"It's alright Kyoya. I was just getting done anyway." She said to me, finishing her dress. I felt a slight pang of disappointment when she slipped the dress over her shoulder though.

"Well, um..." I started but stopped when she sighed heavily. She then turned toward me, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" She asked. I stared after her and before I knew it, found myself closing the distance between us. I then gently grabbed her chin and lifted it so that we were face to face, our noses almost touching. Her eyes widened at my actions.

"I think you look more than beautiful to me." I said, causing her face to turn brick red. "Wow, do you blush like that all over?" I said out loud on accident.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused and I cursed myself silently in my mind and instead of answering, smiled at her.

"Nothing, but...it does make me wonder..." I said, stepping even closer to her. "Do you really blush like that all over?" And beforw she could answer I pressed my lips, hesitantly at first, against hers.

Shinji's Point of View

His kiss was what you could call... different this time. It seemed more wanting than any of the other ones and I couldn't help but feel surprised at his actions.

His hand drifted to the back of my head as his other went to my waist. In an instant, he had pulled me tightly to him, barely leaving a molecule of air between us. I gasped slightly at this action, giving Kyoya the oppurtunity to deepen the kiss by sneaking his tongue into my mouth, flicking it once again over mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with his short locks of hair. He smirked at this and broke the kiss, leaving both of us panting slightly for air.

"I just gotta say this but Shinji my dear, you are a wonderful kisser." He whispered into my ear causing me to smile slightly.

"I could say the same to you." I responded before pressing my lips against his a second time. He was very good to.

 ** _Yay and that's Chapter 10...GUYS I NEEDS DE HELP! I have no idea how to make a scene with Takashi and Athena! They're both shy so who should make the first move!! ARGH this is so FRUSTRATING Please give me some suggestions please! I'm begging you! Oh no...this means I'm having a writer's block! NOOO_**

 ** _P.S. Sorry this chapter was so short but like I said, I need to think of a scene for Takashi and Athena!_**


End file.
